


Future Bound

by Vee017



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-05
Updated: 2001-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017





	Future Bound

Title: **Future Bound**  
Category: TV Shows » Andromeda  
Author: Vee017  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
Published: 10-05-01, Updated: 04-03-02  
Chapters: 15, Words: 23,184

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Quadron Nebula**

* * *

  
Future Bound

Chapter One: The Quadron Nebula

The Andromeda glided through the stars, to the next planet her Captain wanted to sing the Commonwealth Charter. On board her decks the crew was getting restless.  
"Andromeda, how long until we reach the Quadron Nebula?"  
"Approximately twenty-seven minutes, Dylan," replied the Andromeda.  
"Great," he said.  
In the rest of the ship, Beka was on her way to the Bridge, Rev Bem was meditating, Tyr was staring off into space obviously thinking of something important. Trance was right outside Harper's cute, little lab, and Harper was...  
"Fucking Hell!" cried Harper as he hopped around the lab. He had dropped a fairly heavy bolt onto his right foot.  
"You shouldn't swear, Harper," said Trance just walking in.  
"I'll swear if I want to," he said massaging his foot, "god that hurt."  
Trance gave him one of her looks.  
Back on the Bridge, Dylan had been overcome with the sheer boredom the crew was facing and was spinning around in a chair.  
"I see you've finally given in."  
Dylan jumped out of the chair and spun around.  
"I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that."  
Beka smiled and shrugged.  
"How much longer?" she complained, "This trip has taken forever, Dylan."  
"About ten more minutes," he said.  
"Good," said Beka  
Dylan pushed a few buttons and put out an all call to the crew.  
"I'm telling ya Trance, the thing was huge..." Harper was telling Trance as they came through the door. They were closely followed by Rev and Tyr.  
"A waste of time if you ask me," said Tyr.  
"Funny, I didn't remember asking you," said Harper, "Beka, Dylan for your benefit I will tell you that I was talking about my awesome surfing abilities."  
"That would be it," said Dylan.  
Beka just shook her head and smiled.  
"Humans," Tyr muttered going to his station.  
"Dylan we will reach the Quadron Nebula in about three minutes and the capital planet in two," said Andromeda as she appeared on screen.  
" Perfect, and I want everyone on their best behaviour," said Dylan.

A/N and disclaimer: Hey Everybody! This is my first Andromeda fic and I'm trying my best so please be patient with me. Sorry the first Chapter is so short, the next one is longer. So now onto 'Chapter Two: Here come the Dragons' ~*Vee*~  
I have no rights to Andromeda, Gene Roddenberry does.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here come the Dragans**

* * *

  
Future Bound

Chapter 2: Here come the Dragons

The Andromeda was nearing the planet when the ship completely stalled.  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Dylan.  
Then the lights and power went and emergency back up lights came on.  
"Mr. Harper," started Dylan.  
" I'm looking," said Harper, opening the ground console.  
"Andromeda?" called Dylan, "Andromeda?"  
The door to the bridge opened.  
"Hey Rommie! What's wrong with you? I haven't found anything," Harper asked the AI  
"Rommie what happened?" asked Beka.  
"Fist off Harper, you can stop looking," said Rommie, "It's not me."  
"Then what is it?" asked Dylan.  
"There's some sort of defense shield around the planet which is causing the power drainage." Rommie told him.  
"It seems like they were expecting an attack," said Rev, "I've heard the Quadrions have psychic abilities."  
"An attack by who? We're coming in peace they know that," said Dylan.  
"Well then let's weigh the pro's and con's shall we?" said Harper," con we can't move, con we have no power, con these people have foreseen an attack, con we're blind, con..."  
BOOM! The Andromeda was hit by something that sent the ship spinning. The lights flickered.  
"Dylan the power is back on line and all systems are returning to normal," said Rommie, "we've been knocked free of the field."  
Andromeda came back on screen, the lights were on and the systems up.  
"Dylan we're under attack, Neitzchean fighters just exited the slip stream," said Andromeda.  
"Who is it?" asked Dylan as they were hit again.  
"Drago Katsof," said Tyr and Rommie together.  
"Great Neitzcheans, what fun," said Harper.  
"Tyr launch fighters, Andromeda get as many as you can off our backs," instructed Dylan.  
"Dylan the Quadrions are using a plasma field to defend their planet, we have to get out of here," said Rommie. They were hit again.  
"Right, Beka when can we slip stream?" asked Dylan.  
"We can't, there are too many of them, I have to get clear to slip stream," she said.  
"Tyr help us clear, Andromeda fire!" shouted Dylan.  
"That's odd," said Tyr, "I've never seen those ship models before, but they're definitely Neitzchean."  
"Got tired of the old one's huh? How vain," said Harper.  
"Dylan," said Tyr, "It's best if I'm not seen here."  
"Right, Harper, Rommie take over for Tyr," said Dylan as Tyr left the Bridge.  
"Receive the Hail," said Dylan.  
A few seconds later a dark haired Neitzchean appeared on screen.  
"Captain Hunt, I am Kain Roguf of Drago Katsof Pride and I will accept your surrender at any time now," said the Neitzchean.  
"Surrender? Is this guy serious?" asked Harper.  
"I am very serious Mr. Harper," said Kain, "and you're all probably wondering how I knew the kludge's name"  
"Yes, how do you?" asked Dylan.  
"I know all about you and your crew Captain Hunt and we're here to make sure the Commonwealth never rises again."  
"Ok, don't you think we've got a little more work to do before we achieve that?" asked Beka.  
"The Drago Katsof aren't only the rightful protector's of Drago's bones but also the rightful ruler's of half the universe that the Magog have promised us," said Kain, "Surrender now or be destroyed you have three minutes to decide." The screen went black.  
"Are we going to surrender?" asked Trance.  
" No, Rommie how close can we get to that Plasma field without being pulled back in?" asked Dylan.  
"About ten light metres," she said.  
"Dylan what are you doing?" asked Beka.  
"There not here for the planet, so they don't know about the field," said Dylan, "if we move towards it and turn up at the right time, some of their ships will be pulled in and I think we can get clear to slip stream."  
"You think?" asked Harper.  
"Well you'd better decide quick because they're firing on us," said Andromeda.  
"Let's do it, Andromeda get as close as you can, pull up, then Beka get us out of here." said Dylan.  
The Andromeda was hit a few more times but being the heroes of this story, they somehow miraculously managed to get clear.  
"Slip streaming in three, two, one," said Beka  
"We're clear," said Dylan.  
"Dylan?" said Rommie.  
"What?" he asked.  
"There following us through the slip stream and are managing to fire on us," said Rommie.  
"Woah, hey they can't do that," said Harper.  
"Well they seem to be doing so," said Rev as they were hit.  
"They're trying to drive us off the track," said Beka  
"What's going on?" said Tyr re-entering.  
"Oh nothing except that we're being rammed off the track and are about to die a horrible, horrible death," said Harper  
"Remember that time I broke the slip stream and we ended up 300 years in the past?" asked Trance.  
"That couldn't happen again could it?" asked Beka.  
They continued through the slipstream under heavy fire until the ship was hit by a particularly large blast.  
"That was a pulse wave!" yelled Tyr as the Andromeda went hurdling out of control.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N and disclaimer: Well? How was part two? Please r/r it would make me happy. This is probably going to be my longest fic I've ever done. It's definitely the first one with chapters. Stay tuned for chapter 3: 'Two Andromeda's?! Where are we?'  
I no own Andromeda Gene Roddenberry does and other respected ppl's (pssbl.)  
~*Vee*~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two Andromeda's?! Where are we?**

* * *

  
Future Bound

Chapter 3: Two Andromeda's?! Where are we?

The Andromeda drifted silently through space. Her decks quiet, crew unmoving. Scanner's indicated that the Drago Katsof had followed them through, but were no where in the area.  
"Uh, that hurt," said Beka, freeing herself from the pilot's chair.  
"That really hurt," said Harper, pulling himself up off the ground.  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Dylan from the floor.  
"Beka, Harper, and I are fine," said Trance.  
"Tyr and I are also all right," came Rev's voice.  
"Rommie?" asked Dylan.  
"I'm fine," she said, "but my slip stream drive is a mess."  
"Never fear, Dr. Harper will go have himself a look see," said Harper.  
"I should go check on my plants," said Trance.  
"What's with you and those plants?" asked Harper as they left together.  
"Now to figure out where we are," said Dylan.  
"I'm working on it," said Rommie.  
"Dylan something's different," said Andromeda.  
"What's different?" asked Dylan.  
"I'm right, there is something," said Rommie, "Things have changed, planets have been renamed, and most of the universe seems at...peace."  
"What are you going on about?" asked Beka.  
"Do you remember the last time we went through the slip stream wall? When we ended up in the Witch Head Nebula right before the battle?" asked Andromeda.  
"Y...es," said Dylan.  
"Well it looks like we did it again," she said.  
"So you're telling me that we went back in time god knows how many years?" said Tyr.  
"Not back, Tyr," said Rommie, "forward, we're in the future."  
"Rommie how exactly do you know that?" asked Beka.  
"Because it's 3AM here and I'm receiving a silent hail, if you don't believe me see for yourselves." she said.  
The main screen flickered to an outside view and there she was. The exact twin of the Andromeda.  
"Woah," said Beka.  
"Scan the registration," said Dylan.  
"Registration: 1558874; type: A-6; The Andromeda Ascendant," said Rommie, "It's me, Dylan."  
"Hey Rommie, you're messed up pretty bad and I need a few parts so..," Harper  
stopped, "whey does that ship look exactly like you?"  
"It's the Andromeda, Harper, and that little accident in the slip stream sent us through time...again," said Beka.  
"So that's the Andromeda way back in the Glory days?" asked Harper.  
"No, we didn't go BACK in time," said Beka, " we went FORWARD in time."  
"Forward?" asked Harper.  
"We're being haled," said Andromeda.  
"On screen," said Dylan.  
On the screen came an identical version of Rommie.  
"I think it's lucky we crossed paths, you're data base has only up to the year 2305 and I saw it when you came through slip stream." said the Andromeda on sreen.  
"Um, excuse me but what's going on here?" asked Dylan.  
"The technology for time travel is now a reality and the Drago Katsof must have went back to destroy you but if you want the laws ask Trance about all the possible futures there are," she said, "Nothing they did in your time would affect ours."  
"Ok, ok but where are we?" asked Beka.  
"Or more like when are we?" said Tyr.  
"How about what year is it?" asked Beka, "You're our Rommie aren't you?"  
"All you should know is that you're all still part of the crew and I should be waking up your counter-parts," said Future Rommie.  
The screen went black.  
"And she's gone," said Beka.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Trance, who had just caught the last bit.  
"So how long do we wait?" asked Dylan.  
"Not long we're being hailed," said Andromeda.  
"Receive," said Dylan impatiently.  
On screen once again came the future version of Rommie but this time she brought with her...  
"Dylan, I think he kinda looks like you," said Trance.  
Oh Yay, Can someone tell me what the hell is going on or is it some big secret?" asked Harper.  
"I should have known this might happen sooner or later," said the Dylan on screen.  
"You're...me," said Dylan.  
"From what Rommie's told me that would be right. And your in the future by the way," said Future Dylan.  
"Ok so we're in the future, I've gathered that much but how FAR?" asked Beka.  
"Well...if you're from 2305 then I'd say about...20years," said Ft.(future) Dylan.  
"20 years?" asked Harper, "I'm dead aren't I?"  
"Harper!" said Trance.  
"Actually, Harper you're fine," said Ft. Dylan.  
"Please tell me I'm not a cranky, wrinkled old lady," said Beka.  
"I don't think anyone's changed that dramatically, some grey hairs but what can you do?" said Ft. Dylan.  
"So what happens in the future?" asked Dylan.  
"Dylan you can't really ask that because this is only one possible future out of the millions that we create with out decisions we can't even change anything in this future because of all the different timelines out there. It really get's complicated." said Trance.  
"Thank you Trance," said Dylan.  
"Your slip steam must be damaged how about we link and dock? I can wake up the rest of the crew," said Ft. Dylan, "I don't think they'll mind too badly once they know what's going on."  
"Great, we'll start preparations," said Dylan.  
The plan to link ships went underway and soon the crew of the Andromeda were making their way to the future ship. The future crew had a rather surprising wake up call as their captain set off the Battle Alarms.

A/N and Disclaimer: So you finally know what's happening. I hope it's somewhat interesting. So now chapter 4: 'Meeting the Crew +3' ~*Vee*~  
p.s. I apologize for spelling mistakes and all corny sounding names or weapons I came up with.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting the crew +2**

* * *

  
Future Bound

Chapter 4: Meeting the crew +3

The crew of the original Andromeda made their way down the corridor to the gate that linked the two ships together.  
"Isn't this exciting?" asked Trance.  
"Oh yeah, what could be more exciting than seeing how old we're going to look in twenty years?" asked Harper sarcastically.  
"This is an opportunity to see the future and what our counter parts did to achieve it," said Rommie, "and besides, Dylan didn't look that old."  
No one but Beka and Harper gave her looks.  
Just as they reached the end of the hallway, the gate opened and Dylan's future self greeted them.  
"Is it just me or is this a little weird?" he asked.  
"Oh no, we time travel all the time," said Harper, "ow! Trance!"  
She kicked him, "Harper, be nice."  
"It's not you," said Dylan ignoring Trance and Harper.  
"Anyway this gate can stay open and Rommie's off letting the crew know what's going on." said Ft. Dylan.  
"Just out of curiosity, how'd you wake them/us/whatever up?" asked Beka.  
"Oh, uh, I used the..." he trailed off.  
"Didn't catch that sorry," she persisted.  
"Battle alarms," said Ft. Dylan.  
"Dylan, I'm hurt that you would do such a thing," said Harper with fake sorrow.  
"Um, right, We're meeting everyone in the Observation deck," Ft. Dylan said, "follow me."  
They made their way through more corridors and halls. Ft. Dylan was being bombarded with stupid questions from Harper and Tyr looked about ready to kill the super genius. When they finally reached the Obs. deck, the door slid open and Ft. Beka strode out. Looked at everyone and went back through the door with an 'Oh my god' look on her face. The crew and Ft. Dylan entered the Obs. deck.  
"Dylan why the hell did you get us up?" said Ft. Harper from the floor.  
"Harper get up," said Ft. Trance with slightly longer hair, to her shoulders.  
"But I want to sleep, it's 4AM and I don't have any caffeine," he whined.  
"Well this is what you were waiting for," said Ft. Dylan.  
Everyone was quiet and staring at their past counterparts.  
"Why's everyone so quiet?" said Ft. Harper.  
"Harper?" said Ft. Trance.  
"Yes Trance?" said Ft. Harper  
"Look up," she said.  
Harper sighed and finally decided to look up. And when he did he had the shocked look on his face as everyone else.  
"This wasn't a joke?" he asked.  
"I told you what happened Harper," said Ft. Rommie, "It's your fault you slept though it or only caught half of what I was saying."  
"This wasn't a joke?" Ft. Harper repeated.  
"How many years did you say again Rommie?" asked Ft. Trance.  
"20 years," said Ft. Rommie  
"Wow," said the two Trance's circling eachother.  
"The divine," started Ft. Rev.  
"Works in mysterious ways," finished Ft. Harper, "we know, we know."  
"This is so weird," said Beka.  
"Tell me about it," said Ft. Beka  
"I think it's neat," said Ft. Trance  
"Can they change anything that has happened in our world?" asked Ft. Tyr.  
"No, because there are so many different probabilities that come with out choices that..."  
"Yes or no, Trance," said Ft. Beka.  
"No," she said.  
"So we can't to anything that will alter this world?" asked Harper.  
"Nothing, this world has already been created, we all make our own decisions nothing is planned or ruled out." Said Trance.  
"Kay we got it," said Beka, "can't change a thing."  
"Can I go to bed now?" asked Ft. Harper, "We're supposed to be on vacation,"  
"Vacation?" asked Beka.  
"We deserve it," said Ft. Beka  
"Wait a minute the entire crew wouldn't be on vacation with Dylan here unless..." said Harper.  
"We restored the Commonwealth, crushed the Magog, and delivered peace unto the universe," said Ft. Harper, "now can I go?"  
"Dylan this is just one possibility please remember that and don't assume that it's guaranteed for our world," said Trance.  
"Right," said Dylan, "but here, in this world, we succeeded?"  
"Yes we did, after a lengthy battle we won," said Ft. Dylan.  
"So my crew would be..."  
"Expanded to a full crew of one thousand," said Ft. Dylan, "but it's just us on the ship for our vacation."  
"But we did it, in one possible future we did it," said Dylan smiling.  
"And even if we fail miserably and die a painful violent death you'd be happy that we succeeded in just cone world wouldn't you?" asked Beka.  
"Absolutely," said Dylan.  
"20 years later and he still hasn't changed," said Ft. Tyr.  
"We shouldn't have expected so much," said Ft. Beka.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"That we can go to bed," said Ft. Harper.  
The Observation deck door slid open.  
"Hey, why didn't someone tell me we were having a party?"  
Three teens walked through the door. The speaker was a tall boy with short light brown hair and blue eyes. Behind him there was a short blonde girl. She had pink streaks in her hair, blue eyes, a peach skin tone, and...a tail.  
"I wanted to be awake for this," said the boy.  
"In other words you were spying on us," said Ft. Dylan.  
"What else could I be doing at 5 in the morning?"  
The boy walked up to the two Dylan's and looked them over.  
"I told you I'm giving you grey hair," said the boy.  
"I don't have grey hair," said Ft. Dylan.  
"The back's greying faster that the front, so can I be Captain?" he asked.  
"No," said Ft. Dylan  
"Please?"  
"No,"  
"I said please,"  
"God you're annoying," said Ft. Tyr  
"I try," said the boy.  
"Um, who are they?" asked Trance.  
"William Hunt," said the boy, "but call me Will."  
"Hunt?" asked Dylan startled.  
"Uh yeah, he's my..uh.." started Ft. Dylan  
"Pain in the ass?" Will interrupted.  
"My son," said Ft. Dylan giving him a look.  
"He's looking at me funny," said Will  
"Joke, right?" asked Harper.  
"No joke," said Ft. Dylan  
"I...have a son?" said Dylan disbelievingly.  
"Hi," said Will, waving.  
"Wow, imagine coming here and finding out you have a kid," said Beka  
Will smiled and turned around.  
"Oh!" said Ft. Trance as she dragged the short blonde with the tail over, "this is Ingrid, she's my daughter."  
"I have a daughter?" asked Trance as she stepped over to them.  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say: why isn't she purple?" said Harper.  
"Uh..um..just because she isn't," said Ft. Harper.  
"That still doesn't..." started Harper.  
"I'm feeling neglected," said Will.  
"You are neglected," said Ft. Tyr.  
"Temper, temper," he said.  
"Oh I'll show you temper,"  
Dylan gave him a look before he could advance on Will.  
"Bully," Will called him.  
"Don't get into this with me," Ft. Tyr said.  
"I won't," he looked at the past crew, "and if you ever see him gunning me down it's completely normal."  
"If you would just hold still..."  
"I'm not going to comment on that because I will be killed," said Will.  
"Oh my god you might have a brain," said Ft. Tyr.  
"Don't look so surprised," he said, "just because I don't use it doesn't mean I don't have one."  
"Could've fooled me," said Ft. Tyr  
Ft. Dylan hid his face in his hands.  
"You're trying to embarrass me aren't you?" he asked.  
"I am actually," said Will.  
"Is it just me," said Ft. Rev, "or do you seem to be a pain for your father and saint for your mother?"  
"It ain't you," said Will.  
"What?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"It amuses me to annoy you Daddy dearest," he said.  
"Can we sleep now?" asked Ft. Harper.  
"We can resume this later," said Beka, "Dylan might need to take this in."  
"Sure," said Dylan looking at Will.  
"How about we meet for breakfast in 5 hours?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"That's it?" asked Ft. Harper.  
"Take it or leave it," said Ft. Trance.

Both crews walked through the halls and left to their respected areas. The crew of the past started to make their way back to their ship. Beka couldn't believe that Dylan and Trance have kids and that Will looks a bit familiar. Dylan was wondering about who the mother of his son could be. Little did he know, Rommie was thinking the exact same thing. Rev walked in silence taking in the day's events. Tyr was wondering what Dylan's son could possibly do to make him that irritable. Trance was delighted to know that she was married and had a beautiful daughter, and also hoping that a certain someone was the father. Harper couldn't seem to get the fact that Ingrid wasn't purple, out of his mind.  
They made their way to the ship and dispersed to wait the 5 hours before breakfast.

A/N and disclaimer: Well? Who do you think the parents of Will, and Ingrid are? Please r/r with comments or your guess about their parentage. I had a different chapter planned for this but the last episode of 'Andromeda' changed my mind back to its original frame of thinking when the premiere threw me off balance for a bit. I'll tell you how in later chapters. Gene Roddenberry owns 'Andromeda" and not me. Never.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter: 'Interesting stories at Breakfast' ~*Vee*~

* * *

**Chapter 5: Interesting Stories at Breakfast**

* * *

Future Bound

Chapter 5: Interesting stories at Breakfast

15 minutes until breakfast. The crew had decided to meet at the gate then go down together. Dylan was in his quarters spinning around, yet again, in a chair but this time holding his faithful basketball. He heard the door slid open.  
"How you holding up?"  
"Not bad," said Dylan, "still a little shocked."  
"Trance is ecstatic," said Beka.  
"I don't know what to make of this," said Dylan, "at least Trance does."  
He stood up and threw the ball onto his bed.  
"Any ideas?" he asked.  
"How about," she started," that this is only one possibility and Will might not even exist in our world."  
"My grandfather's name was William."  
"It's a good name," said Beka," I think it suits him."  
"He's a little hyper," said Dylan.  
"Dylan he can probably be serious when he wants too, I mean come on he's your son after all," she said, "but he's having fun embarrassing your future self right now."  
"He's got a good sense of humour too," she added.  
"That sense of humour reminds me of Harper," said Dylan.  
"You can ask when we go for breakfast," said Beka, "there's something else too isn't there?"  
"I can't stop thinking about Sara," admitted Dylan, "what would have happened if I didn't get stuck in that black hole?"  
"Don't take this the wrong way but you would have been killed by Neitzcheans and if you survived that, you'd be infested with Magog eggs, dying either way that's where." said Beka, "and we wouldn't have found you in the Maru, thus losing a one in a million chance of restoring the Commonwealth and bringing peace to the universe."  
"You're probably right," sighed Dylan, "Will seems like a good kid though doesn't he?"  
"Yeah he does," said Beka, "and he looks like you too."

Minutes later everyone was making their way to breakfast.  
"Oh that smells good," said Harper.  
They reached the Breakfast Hall. When they walked in, only Ft. Dylan, Rommie, Trance, Tyr, and a girl with silvery blonde hair were there.  
"Everyone should be here in about a minute," Ft. Dylan said standing up, "have a seat."  
"Thanks," said Dylan.  
When everyone had been seated the rest of the future crew walked in.  
"It wasn't a dream was it?" asked Ft. Beka.  
"Great," said Will happily  
"You get that from your father," said Ft. Beka  
"What?" asked Will  
"That 'great' thing," said Ft. Beka  
Will just grinned. Dylan thought that he looked a lot like someone when Will smiled. The blonde at the table made a sound and wrinkled her nose.  
"Terra," said Will  
"Hunt," said the blonde.  
"Is it just me or do I just have to walk into a room to make all the Neitzcheans on this ship annoyed with me?" asked Will.  
"It isn't you," said Ft. Tyr.  
"And that would because..." Trance ventured.  
"I cut off his hair when I was six," said Will.  
"A day I'll never forget," said Ft. Tyr.  
"You shouldn't have fell asleep," said Will.  
"Your stupidity makes you even more inferior," said Terra.  
"I'm choosing to ignoring that,"  
"And this would be...?" started Trance.  
"My daughter," said Ft. Tyr.  
"Daughter?" asked Beka.  
"Well that's nice," said Trance uncertainly.  
"Your mother?" asked Tyr.  
"My mother is Freya of Orca Pride," said Terra, "she deemed to worthy through your ability to fool them all, betrayed or not, and I was allowed to live."  
"She spent eleven years looking for me," said Ft. Tyr with a small smile  
"She's twenty-one by the way," said Will getting glared at.  
"You're already born in our world then?" asked Beka  
"Anything's possible," said Terra.  
"So why look for Tyr all that time?" asked Harper moving out of hitting range of the Neitzschean.  
"I wanted to know my father," she said, "Dimitri told me the stories of how we were betrayed hoping to cause me to resent him but got pride instead."  
"Pride?" asked Trance.  
"He duped an entire Orca Pride," said Terra, "that makes him a worthy father for me."  
"Are you guys hungry or not?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"Hey food!" said Will.  
When all 17 people plus AI's were seated and Terra's speech was over breakfast was finally underway.  
"So who wants to hear a story?" asked Will.  
"Will, no, they don't want to..." started Ft. Dylan.  
"Of course they do," he said, "don't make me get into my crawl space."  
"Crawl space?" asked Dylan.  
"Any nook or cranny I can get into, usually the vents," said Will smiling.  
"You can't fit into them anymore," said Ft. Dylan  
"Only the ones you know about," said Ft. Rommie  
"Where?" he asked.  
"That's confidential," said Will.  
"Who else knows about this?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
The entire future crew raised their hands.  
"Why am I the only one who doesn't know about this?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"Because I don't trust you with knowing you might do something to prevent me from accessing them just like you would do with my secret chocolate stash that I'm not telling you about." said Will.  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Ft. Dylan  
"Can I ask you something?" Will asked Dylan.  
"Sure," he said.  
"You wouldn't happen to have a really thick book about the rules of Basketball now would you?" asked Will.  
"I don't think so," said Dylan, "why?"  
"HA! I knew it!" cried Will, "admit it Dad, you wrote those the very second that you found out Mom was having a boy!"  
"No comment," said Ft. Dylan.  
"And I swear I saw a rule in there that said 'Dylan can do this but Will can't' I know I saw that," said Will.  
"There is not," said Ft. Dylan.  
"Well you cheat anyway," said Will.  
"Do not,"  
"Dylan you held his head so he couldn't move," said Ft. Beka, "isn't that a fowl?"  
"You should stop reading those rules," said Ft. Dylan  
"Tsk,tsk, and to your own son too," said Ft. Harper.  
"Hey you've done stuff to me too," said Will.  
"Have not," said Ft. Harper.  
"You told me that if I didn't bath the closet monsters would attack me in my sleep," said Will.  
"That was YOU?!" said Ft. Beka.  
"It solved the problem didn't it?" asked Ft. Harper.  
"Ok, I've got 3 questions," said Dylan, "1) do you play basketball 2) why do you seem a bit Harper-like, and 3) what problem?"  
"Here goes, 1) you taught me to play basketball and I am now way better that you (Ft. Dylan laughed), 2) Uncle Seamus was always stuck baby-sitting me and Ing, so I was bound to pick up something and 3) I hated baths when I was six and that brings me to a very funny story."  
"So let's hear it," said Beka  
"Please don't," said Ft. Dylan.  
"Too bad," said Will, "Ok this happened when I was six and about a month or so before the whole scissor incident with Tyr's head (nasty looks from Neitzscheans)...so anyway Mom was trying to get me in the tub and I managed to squirm out of her iron grip. Now Dad was having a VERY important meeting when the doors of the room he and his clients were in, flew open and went streaking past them, butt naked with Mom chasing me with a towel. I was finally caught by taking the wrong turn and running head on into Rommie. Then she and Mom manhandled me back to the bathroom." said Will.  
"You were the worst when you were six," said Ft. Beka.  
"I know, lucky for me though that Dad's guest's thought the entire scene was hysterical and signed the charter anyway," said Will.  
"The Commonwealth was still being built when you were six?" asked Trance.  
"Yeah, I fought in it," said Will.  
"7 years ago the Magog threat was peaking once again and that's when the universe started to fully co-operate. Training camps were built and allies became stronger and decided to forget old feuds." said Ingrid quietly.  
"If you don't mind me asking," said Dylan to Will, "what were you trained in?"  
"Ground, aerial, and spacial combat," said Will, "I was fighting at 15."  
"It took almost 25 years to fully restore the Commonwealth and bring back peace," said Ft. Dylan.  
"If you exclude the fact that some Neitzscheans are trying to kill our past selves that won't end up changing anything then everything is just peachy," said Ft. Harper.  
"Yeah and our Andromeda kind of needs repairs too," said Harper.  
"We'll get started today," said Ft. Harper.  
"Kain shot you through the slip stream didn't he?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"You know that psychopath?" asked Beka.  
"A dragon extremist, he does this every now and then."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N and disclaimer: I just wanted to say that I now know the Andromeda timeline is somewhere in the 10000's but I didn't know that when I started due to lack of access to the internet. There won't be anymore references to the date anyway. Thanks to everyone for all those great reviews I really appreciate them.  
Next Chapter: 'Ship repairs and Ancient Cities.' ~*Vee*~

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ship Repairs and Ancient Cities**

* * *

Future Bound  
Chapter 6: Ship repairs and Ancient cities

After breakfast the two crews went down to the Obs. Deck to discuss the situation at hand. Cushy chairs were brought down and drinks poured. Will was whining to Ft. Dylan ("I'm almost eighteen") and most people smiled or shook their heads at his second attempt to get alcohol from Dylan.  
"If I won't give you any what makes you think he will?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"Because he doesn't have an annoying son whose giving him grey hair," said Will innocently.  
"Your Andromeda really needs repairs," said Ft. Beka, "that's what we need to fix first."  
"I already sent a message ahead, they'll be expecting us," said Ft. Rommie.  
"Who's that?" asked Harper.  
"Actually I think I want that to be a surprise," said Ft. Dylan.  
"But it's just Ta...,"started Will before Ft. Beka put her hand over his mouth.  
"A surprise?" asked Dylan, looking over to Will and Beka.  
"A big surprise," said Ft. Dylan  
Will's whining could be heard in the background as he struggled to get free.  
"I'm slip-piloting," he said finally managing to get out of Ft. Beka's hold.  
"Are you sure you can do that?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"Well if you gave me my damn Flash back...It was a JOKE!" he added when he saw the looks on their faces.

**

"You sure you're up to this?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"Dad, for the millionth time YES and quit asking me that," said Will.  
"Except we've never dragged anything through slipstream before," said Ft. Beka  
"How well can he pilot?" asked Dylan a bit worried.  
"Better than Beka on Flash," said Ft. Harper, "no offense Bek."  
"None taken," said Ft. Beka, "his reflexes couldn't be more strong."  
"Everyone hold on," said Ft. Rommie, "slipstreaming in three, two, one."  
They hit the slipstream and in a few seconds they were back in real space.  
"Is this the surprise?" asked Harper.  
"Nope, three more jumps to go," said Will.  
"Is the other ship still there?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"It's right behind us," said Andromeda  
"Right prepare to slipstream," said Ft. Dylan  
"So does this mean I still get to pilot?" asked Will.  
"Do you see any better pilot's here?" asked Ft. Beka  
"Yup, she's tall, blonde, originally a red-head," started Will.  
"Good answer," she said.  
"I was taught by the best," said Will.  
"Slipstreaming in three, two, one."  
Back into the slipstream they went sliding along the track. When the exited back into space they immediately went back in again. One jump to go.  
"So where are we going?" asked Harper.  
"You can't wait one jump?" asked Ft. Beka.  
"Ready?" asked Will.  
"Slipstreaming in three, two, one."  
The final trek in the slipstream, with the past Andromeda following them through. When they exited the slipstream the outside view was put on the screen.  
"Oh my God," said Harper.  
Hundreds of Commonwealth ships were waiting in the ports and docking bays of the station. Each one of them tourist, fighter, or warship. The symbol of the Commonwealth was decked in gold atop the massive silver domed buildings.  
"Tarn Vedra," said Dylan breathlessly.  
"Take us in," said Ft. Dylan smiling.  
"Right-o," said Will, going in to dock.

**

"I can't believe I'm here," said Harper, "but I thought it'd be all decaying and just waiting for me to come along and raid it."  
"Do you remember when I told you that maybe the Vedrans did not want to be found Harper?" asked Ft. Rev  
"Ah, yes I remember telling him that also," said Rev  
"Yeah, so?" said Harper.  
"Well Rev was right they didn't want to be found," said Ft. Dylan, "but when they heard of our cause and the possibility of a Magog run universe, they came out of retirement to help us."  
"Terra and I are going to see how many different species we can humiliate," said Ft. Tyr.  
"Well, play nice," said Ft. Dylan.  
"What?" asked Beka.  
"It's some sort of sparring room somewhere," said Ft. Beka.  
"Are you coming?" Ft. Tyr asked his past counterpart.  
"Might as well," said Tyr.  
"How long will this take?" asked Terra.  
"Well I've been down to look at the damage and it's not very happy," said Ft. Harper.  
"Why don't we just leave the past Andromeda here and go cruising in ours while it gets fixed?" asked Will  
"How about we wander around here for a while first?" said Ft. Dylan.  
"Fine," said Will, "can I take Eureka out?"  
"You're not touching the Maru," said Ft. Beka.  
"Please?" whined Will, "I'll be nice."  
"Like you were the last time?"  
"OK, 1) I was twelve, 2) we were under attack, and 3) that was pretty damned good flying."  
"Through an asteroid field?"  
"See reason two,"  
"That was light damage to your ship for his age and the situation," said Ft. Harper.  
"Don't side with him," said Ft. Beka, "you're not taking her out without my supervision."  
"Supervision? I'm seventeen!" he said.  
"No,"  
"I swear you two are starting a coalition against me," said Will pointing at Ft. Beka and Dylan.  
"I didn't say anything," said Ft. Dylan.  
"Exactly," said Will.  
"Exactly what?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"I'm not talking to you," said Will.  
"And why not?"  
"Just because," he said," C'mon Ing let's go do something."  
Will grabbed her hand and the two of them went walking down the hallway.  
"Bye Mom!" yelled Ingrid as she and Will disappeared around a corner.  
"Mr. Harper," started Ft. Dylan.  
"Mechanics I know," he said, "I'll let the guys know what's going on and we'll have the Andromeda all polished up like new."  
"There's a machine shop here? Sweet," said Harper as he followed his future self out of sight.  
"They have a beautiful Hydroponics Garden here," said Ft. Trance.  
"Really?" asked Trance excitedly.  
"We'll meet up with you later ok?" Future Trance told the others as they left.  
"Well it looks like we're down to eight," said Ft. Dylan.  
"Six actually we shall be wandering off also," said Rev.  
"Ok, six," said Ft. Dylan when the two Magog's were gone  
"So now what?" asked Beka  
"We tell the Vedrans what's going on."

"...and that's what happened."  
"that's a very interesting story Captain Hunt," said the Vedran Admiral, "our mechanics are working to repair your ship as we speak."  
"Well thank you," said Dylan.  
"And now the other Captain Hunt," said the Admiral, "how unfortunate for this to happen during your vacation."  
"If it wasn't this then it'd be something else," said Ft. Beka  
"Oh probably," said Ft. Dylan.  
"OK I just remembered something that Kain said," said Beka.  
"Ah, Kain we've sent someone out to the Drago Kazov Empire to explain the laws of time."  
"Right, whatever, but he said something about ruling the universe with the Magog," she said.  
"Scare Tactic," said Ft. Dylan, "Neitzscheans think to highly of themselves to work with the Magog."  
"Especially when most Magog can't be trusted and making an alliance with them was the reason for the Neitzschean betrayal resulting in the fall of the first Commonwealth," said Ft. Rommie.  
"I knew that sounded wrong," said Beka.  
"Well Captain I suggest you back on your vacation," said the Admiral, "you can take your..eh..guests with you also."  
"What about my ship?" asked Dylan.  
"It will take a few days to fix it and you and your crew could use a break."  
"It might be a good idea Dylan," said Rommie.  
"Rommie, are you sure?" asked Beka.  
"Yes, the people here seem trustworthy and we'll be on my future self anyway."  
"We could use a break," said Beka, "and hey is there any possibility we can dock the Maru on your Andromeda?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N and disclaimer: Katsof, Kazov I was close wasn't I? Not the most interesting chapter but there will most likely be some action and revealed secrets in the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to get these chapters up, I'm writing this in my spare time at school. Next chapter: "Chapter 7: First Neitzscheans now Magog." ~*Vee*~

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Neitzscheans, Now Magog**

* * *

Future Bound  
Chapter 7: First Neitzscheans now Magog

The crews assembled back on the future Andromeda at 17:00 hours. Ft. Dylan told everyone what the Admiral had suggested. The two Harper's then told the crews what was going on with the past Andromeda. When they had been shot through the slipstream, the Neitzschean pulstar had internally damaged the slipstream drive and nearly totalled the engines. It was going to take a while to fix.  
"What's the time difference between out worlds?" asked Dylan  
"Well fifteen days here would be fifteen minutes in your time," said Ingrid  
"That's right," said Trance.  
"How do you know?" asked Harper.  
"It's complicated."  
"How so?"  
"Very."  
"OK nevermind," said Harper, "so what are we going to do? Tarn Vedra's nice and all but I had an old fashioned looting planned."  
"We're coming back to pick up the ship anyway so let's go," whined Will.  
"So we head out?" asked Dylan.  
"Yes," answered the crew in agreement.  
"Alright then," said Ft. Dylan, "Will, take us out."  
"I get to drive, I get to drive," Will sang happily.  
"So now where are we going?" asked Harper.  
"Back to where we were before we picked you up and continuing on out vacation cruise." Said Ft. Dylan.  
"Sorry about that," said Beka.  
"No harm done," said Ft. Beka  
"Slipstreaming," said Will, "in three, two, one."

The Outer Post, where the Andromeda had come out of the slipstream into the future. The entire crew was on the Obs. Deck in those nice cushy chairs once more.  
"Hey, Rommie," said Harper, "are you sure you aren't worried about leaving yourself behind?"  
"I'm quite alright about it Harper," said Rommie, "and besides Rev Bem stayed behind with his future counterpart so I'm not worried."  
"They'll all be fine," said Ft. Dylan, "and we're picking them up when the repairs are finished."  
"Yeah new parts and all what a score," said Beka.  
"Is she getting a facelift?" asked Will.  
"Are you implying something?" asked Ft. Rommie.  
"How dare you accuse me of such a thing," said Will with mock hurt, "you know I'd never say anything bad about you."  
"And why not?" she asked.  
"Because you've been like a second mother to me," said Will, "always letting me crawl into vents, telling Dad you have absolutely no idea where I am when you can see me sneaking off behind him. Which he will now forget what I just said."  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"Yes I would," said Will in a dream-like tone.  
"Well that's all in the past though isn't it?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"I was talking about recently actually," said Will with an innocent smile. Dylan shook his head and muttered something that sounded like 'just like your mother.' Everyone was just beginning to finally relax when they got a nasty shock by the battle sirens that sounded around the entire ship.  
"What the fuck?!" cursed Ft. Harper.  
"Andromeda what's going on?" said Dylan standing up.  
The ship's virtual self appeared in front of them.  
"Dylan we're under attack," said Andromeda, Magog ships are attaching themselves to the hull."  
"Not again," moaned Harper.  
"Shouldn't you have picked that up before now?" asked Beka.  
Everyone was on his or her feet.  
"My censors were blinded," said Andromeda, "the Magog have acquired new technology in the last 20 years you know."  
"First Neitzscheans, now Magogs things just keep getting better and better don't they?" said Harper sarcastically.  
"We don't have much time until they get through," said Rommie.  
"Let's go," said Ft. Dylan heading towards the door. Both crews followed him out and armed themselves. They didn't get six feet from the Obs. Deck door before the lights went out and back-up power came on.  
"I told it would get better," said Harper.  
"Sarcasm isn't going to keep you alive," said Ft. Beka  
"Trance what are the odds in our favour?" asked Ft. Harper  
"You don't want to know."  
"That bad, huh?"  
"There's always a possible perfect future for every situation," said Ingrid, "but we could all die horrible deaths too."  
"You are the perfect mix of hope and despair from your parents," said Ft. Tyr.  
"What are the odds of a happy future?" asked Harper  
"Would you all just shut up about theoretical odds and concentrate on survival?" barked Tyr.  
Then they heard rumbling. Then in front of them they saw coming the first wave of Magog.  
"Dammit!" yelled Beka as everyone was scattered in different directions.  
"Meet at the Bridge!" yelled Dylan before his voice was drowned out by the screams of Magog.  
The crew was split into five groups...

/Beka, Beka, Rommie/  
"Where the hell did everyone go?" asked Ft. Beka.  
"We were separated," said Ft. Rommie  
"Oh that's great," said Beka, "just the three of us?"  
"Seems that way," said Ft. Beka  
"Dylan told us to get to the bridge," said Ft. Rommie, "so that's where we're going."  
"Which way's the shortest?" asked Beka.  
"West," said Ft. Rommie.  
"What about Will?...and the others?" asked Ft. Beka.  
"I can't find them my sensors are off-line," said Ft. Rommie, "Beka we have to go."

/Will, Terra, Ingrid/  
"Where are we?"  
"Don't you know?"  
"Who's all here?"  
"Ing?"  
"Will?"  
"Terra are you here too?" asked Will.  
"Yes and it's the three of us," said Terra.  
"We're on our own?" asked Ingrid.  
"Yeah, you're not armed are you?" asked Will.  
"No,"  
"How much ammunition do you have?" asked Terra.  
"A full cartridge and an extra force lance," said Will.  
"Where are we going?" asked Ingrid  
"To the bridge," said Terra.  
"So which way?" asked Will.  
"You don't know?" snapped Terra.  
"Hey well, the lights are usually on," said Will, "or if they're not I'm with someone who knows the way."  
"How long have you lived on this ship?" asked Terra angrily.  
"It's a big ship," snapped Will, "so excuse me if I can't remember every nook and cranny."  
"Stop fighting! Let's just go straight," said Ingrid.  
"And what if that's the wrong way?" asked Terra.  
"Then we get eaten alive by Magogs and that's that." said Will, "let's go."

/Dylan, Dylan, Rommie/  
"I hope they'll be ok," said Dylan  
"Yeah me too," said Ft. Dylan, "we've had enough trouble like this to last a lifetime."  
"We go left here," said Rommie.  
"They had better have heard me back there," said Ft. Dylan  
"I hope so," said Rommie.  
"What was that?" asked Dylan turning around and looking down the corridor.  
"Keep moving," said Ft. Dylan, "and pray it wasn't the Magog."

/Trance, Trance, Harper, Harper/  
"Why me?" asked Harper as he ran with the other three, "why do they always decide to come after me?"  
The four of them ran down the hall trying to avoid becoming dinner or a host.  
"Now I'm going to die," said Harper shooting at the Magog over his shoulder.  
"You see a happy future right Trance?" asked Ft. Harper

"TRANCE!"

/Tyr, Tyr/  
"Why is there always a deadly calm when you're about to be attacked?" asked Tyr.  
"You think they'd try something different," said Ft. Tyr, "But then again maybe not."  
They both opened fire on the steady stream of Magog that came running towards them.

/Beka, Beka, Rommie/  
"Are we sure this is the right way?" asked Beka  
"I'm pretty sure I know where we are," said Ft. Rommie.  
"Oh right," said Beka, "this IS you."  
"We have to detour," said Ft. Rommie.  
"Why?" asked Ft. Beka.  
"Magog, right in front of us," answered Ft. Rommie  
"I don't hear anything," whispered Beka.  
"There waiting for us," said Ft. Beka, "bastards have gotten smarter over the last 20 years."  
"That's not a good thing," said Beka.  
"No it's not," said Ft. Beka, "and here they come,"

/Will, Terra, Ingrid/  
"This had better be the right way Hunt," said Terra.  
"Would you just relax already?" asked Will.  
"We haven't even seen any Magog yet," said Terra.  
"And that's a bad thing?" asked Will.  
Screaming was heard ahead of them.  
"What was that?" asked Ingrid clutching onto Will.  
"Magog?" asked Will looking at Terra.  
"No," said Terra, "human."  
"Oh Hell!" cursed Will as he took off running.  
"Will Wait!" screamed Ingrid and went after him.  
Terra shrugged and followed them towards the screams.

/Dylan, Dylan, Rommie/  
"Made it!" shouted Ft. Dylan running into the Bridge.  
Dylan and Rommie followed closely behind. The AI managed to get the doors opened and closed amid the angrey wails of Magog outside the door.  
"Now what?" asked Dylan.  
"Hope the others show up soon in one piece," said Ft. Dylan  
"How close are we to a station of some kind?" asked Dylan.  
"Along ways away," said Ft. Dylan, "Rommie is there no way you can find out how many systems are working?"  
"If there's anything down it's up to Harper," said Rommie, "and I don't have any access to my future self."

/Trance, Trance, Harper, Harper/  
"Are we good yet?" panted Harper, "I think we lost them."  
"You can never tell with Magog," said Ft. Trance.  
"What's that sound?" asked Trance.  
"Can somebody tell me why that in every show or story there's a creepy sound?" asked Harper, "and the heroes always go to check it out only to regret doing so later?"  
"Come on," said Ft. Trance, "let's go."  
{"I really hate you Vee," muttered Harper}  
As they vetured closer to the sound and turned the corner a very gruesome sight greeted them.  
"I'm going to be sick," whispered both Harper's together.  
A whole corridor was full of mutilated Magog corpses. Their companions were feasting on the dead and wounded.  
"A Magog massacre," said Ft. Harper, "has Tyr been through here?"  
"No weapon we have could have done that Harper," said Ft. Trance  
The fallen Magog had their chests ripped open and limbs were torn off.  
"They did that right?" asked Harper, "got hungry and decided to rip their friends apart?"  
"There's something else on this ship isn't there Trance?" asked Ft. Harper.  
"Why are you asking me?" asked Ft. Trance nervously.  
"You know exactly why I'm asking you," he said.  
"I think we should go now," said Trance.  
"I could have told you that along time ago," said Harper.  
"Actually I think we should run," said Trance.  
"Why?"  
"That's why," she pointed at the feasting Magogs that were now looking directly at them.  
"Ok then, RUN!" shouted Harper as the Magog came after them. The four of them started to run back the way they came, only to soon realixe that the Magog that were chasing them before had finally caught up.  
"Go left!"  
"No right!"  
"Right!"  
"Right what?"  
"Right left!"  
"Which way?"  
"Just GO!"  
And they did.  
"They're gone again," said Trance trying to catch her breath.  
"Why do they keep doing that?" asked Harper, "chase us then stop, chase us then stop, it's getting pretty annoying."  
Ft. Trance was lookeing around.  
"Where's Harper?" she asked panickedly.  
"I'm lost?" asked Harper.  
"He's not here," said Trance.  
"Harper," whispered Ft. Trance.

/Beka, Beka, Rommie/  
"There's too many!" shouted Beka.  
"Just keep trying to hold them off," said Ft. Rommie.  
"Easy for you to say," said Ft. Beka.  
The three of them were forced to retreat back as the Magogs kept coming.  
"I'm out," screamed Beka as her weapon went dead and she was overthrown by an attacking Magog. The other two were being forced back some more and out of range to help. Footsteps were heard and the Magog were then attacked from behind. Half of them were confused by their new opressors. The Magog trying to bite into Ft. Beka rolled over dead from a head wound. The new bombardment didn't stop until all the Magogs were either dead or ran away.  
"Mom!"  
Rommie and Beka were making their way back to where Ft. Beka was with both Tyr's newly accompanying them.  
"Mom?" said Will kneeling down beside Ft. Beka and helping her up, "are you ok?"  
"I'm fine Hun," she groaned, her thigh had been gouged pretty bad.  
"What did he just call you?" asked Beka.  
"Will's my son," said Ft. Beka wincing a bit, "surprise."  
"Think about it later," said Ft. Rommie, "we have to move."  
They found some cloth to bandage Ft. Beka's wound and Will put her arm around his neck and helped her up.  
"We're not that far now," said Ft. Rommie.

/Dylan, Dylan, Rommie/  
"The banging seems to have stopped," said Dylan.  
"Now is that a good thing or a bad thing," asked Ft. Dylan  
They opened the door cautiously and there were no Magog to be seen.  
"Where'd they go?" asked Dylan.  
"The others are probably nearby," said Ft. Dylan.  
"Or were nearby," said Rommie  
Just then, around the corner came a large portion of the missing crew. Will was helping Ft. Beka down the hall and the others walking around them. Both Tyr's were with them, having met during the last Magog attack.  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"Just peachy," said Ft. Beka sitting down.  
"How bad is it?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"I'll live," said Ft. Beka.  
"It's pretty deep," said Ft. Rommie, "Beka, we have to get you to medical."  
"Thank you Nurse Rommie," said Ft. Beka," but I'll be fine for now."  
"Mom," Will whined cutely.  
"Don't give me that look," said Ft. Beka.  
"Woah what?" asked Dylan startled, "Mom? Beka?"  
Before anyone could answer loud screams were heard right outside the door.  
"Let-us-in-let-us-in-let-us-in!" They heard Trance scream.  
Rommie opened up the door and Trance, Ft. Trance, and Harper ran in. The door was closed before the Magog that were chasing them could get in.  
"We made it," panted Harper collapsing to the floor, "we made it."  
"I'll repeat myself is everybody here?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"Where's Dad?"  
Everyone turned to face the speaker.  
"Where's Dad?" asked Ingrid more urgently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N and disclaimer: The longest chapter so far was completed 2001-10-26. Well is it getting any better? Remember I said I'd tell you what I somewhat originally had planned for this story couple-wise? If you want to know go to: hpfans_ . it's at the bottom of the page and there's the ALTERNATE chapter 4 I first wrote 'Meeting the crew+3' instead of +2.  
The next chapter to Future Bound is:  
'Chapter 8: Unknown Saviour, The Hydrangea Glory revealed  
Haven't we all been curious about Trance's past? *~Vee~*  
I don't own Andromeda, Gene Roddenberry does. Don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unknown Saviour, Help from Nowhere**

* * *

Future Bound  
Chapter 8: Unknown Saviour, Help from Nowhere

'I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die,' though Harper as he cautiously walked down the eerily quiet corridor.  
He walked further down the seemingly deserted hallway, gun in hand. That's when he heard it. The wailing screams of Magog. They had caught Harper's scent and were running straight towards him.  
"Dammit!" he screamed, "I knew the peace was too good to be true."  
Harper fired at them and ran back the way he came. A wave of Magog followed him as he ran. Not only were they behind him but they were now in front of him too.  
"God help me," he pleaded as he took a right  
Harper reached the Slipstream engine room and ran up across the bridge. He was almost completely across when a new wave of Magog suddenly came up in front of him. He stopped running at looked to his left and then to his right.  
"God, Ingrid," said Harper, "Trance..."  
He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen, waiting for the burning pain he would feel when the Magog sunk their claws and teeth into his flesh. To be ripped apart as slowly as possible. And then he felt it. A tight pressure squeezing around his chest.  
'I love you Trance,' he thought.  
"Going up?" asked a voice in his ear.  
Harper felt himself being lifted off the ground.  
"What the f...?!"yelled Harper as he opened his eyes.  
He saw the Magogs far down below and heard their angry screams. A purple tail encircled his chest and he was pulled into an overhead vent high above the bridge.  
"I'm alive!" Harper rejoiced feeling his arms and face.  
"Get moving!" said his rescuer, "you've got to get this ship's defences back on-line!"  
"All right," said Harper, "which way?"  
"Go straight," she said, "I'm right behind you."

They came out of the vent into a long cylindrical part of the ship. Harper went straight to the consul and opened it up.  
Harper's rescuer was purple, just like Trance, complete with tail and pointy ears. She had long pinkish/blonde hair, which was layered, around her face.  
"Y'know Maggie I'd really appreciate it the next time you told us you'd be dropping in," said Harper.  
"How about 'Gee Maggie thanks for saving my life'?" she asked.  
"You'll get that if we live through this," said Harper.  
"Just get the Andromeda back on-line midget," said Maggie.  
"Hey is that anyway to talk to your favourite brother-in-law?" asked Harper.

"Well?" asked Ingrid tearfully, "Mama?"  
"Sweetie I..."started Ft. Trance, "I don't know."  
The room grew quiet and everyone was coming to their own conclusions as to what had happened to Harper. They were trying to think of something to say when the lights flickered.  
"What was that?" asked Ingrid.  
Soon the lights came flashing on and the Andromeda was back on screen. Her virtual self also appeared beside her physical form.  
"Dylan, the power has been restored," said Andromeda, " all systems up and running."  
"Well then feel free to fire all weapons at our very unwelcome guests," said Ft. Dylan.  
"And Seamus Zelazny Harper does it again," said Ft. Harper jumping down from an overhead vent.  
"Daddy!" shouted Ingrid plowing into him.  
"Harper!" said Ft. Trance running over to them.  
"I knew there was something not right about that girl," said Harper, "I knew it!"  
Trance just looked away smiling. Everyone of the past crew was dumbstruck.  
"You mean she's a...," started Dylan.  
"Hybrid? Half-blood? Cross-breed?" helped Ft. Tyr.  
"Uh, yeah," said Dylan, "I guess you could say that."  
"Was she really that desperate for a mate?" Tyr whispered to Terra.  
"Guess so," she whispered back.  
Suddenly there was a large shock that shook the ship (A/N: tongue twister^^;)  
"What was that?" asked Trance nervously.  
"The Magog ships are leaving the hull," said Andromeda, "and half of them have been destroyed."  
"Andromeda are there any other ships out there besides us and the Magog?" asked Dylan.  
"No there's nothing," said Andromeda.  
"That's not possible," said Ft. Dylan, "there has to be something else out there."  
"Something's coming out of slipstream," said Andromeda  
A new fleet of Magog ships just came through the slipstream.  
"Why do I feel all tingly?" asked Trance.  
"I feel it too," said Ft. Trance.  
"I don't feel anything," said Will.  
"It feels like electricity," said Ingrid watching the little hairs on her arm stick up.  
Almost as soon as she said that a massive blue light shot over the Magog ships from behind them, trapping the ships like a net, and disintegrated them.  
"What was that?" asked Dylan  
"What I want to know," said Tyr, "is what species have weapons of that calibre that can destroy an entire fleet?"  
"Uh, Dad," said Will.  
"What?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"Why aren't there any Magog life signs on our ship?"  
"Ok, What?"  
"Check for yourself."  
"Rommie?"  
"There is no sign of Magog life, Dylan," she said.  
"That's not possible," said Tyr, "there are thousands of those foul creatures in one swarm ship."  
"It might be possible," said Ft. Harper, "I mean come on how the hell do you think I made it here from the slipstream engine room?"  
"You were in the engine room?" asked Ft. Beka, "The nearest vent is almost a hundred feet up."  
"How did you manage that?" asked Ft. Tyr.  
"She told me not to tell you," he said.  
"There's something else on this ship?" asked Ft. Beka, "a she?"  
"There gone now."  
"They?"  
"They."  
"Harper!"  
"It's a surprise."  
"We're probably going to be killed in an even worse way than Magog," said Tyr.  
"Very funny," said Ft. Harper, "would you all just trust me?"  
"This had better be good Mr. Harper," said Ft. Dylan.  
"It is trust me,"  
"You do remember what happened the last time he told us to trust him don't you?" asked Ft. Tyr.

A/N and disclaimer: You have no idea how many different endings this chapter had until I was happy with this one. So who's Maggie? why are all the Magog dead? Why did the swarm ships leave the hull? and what's the surprise?  
Next Chapter: 'Chapter Nine: Back to Tarn Vedra'  
Andromeda belongs to , don't sue ~Vee~

* * *

**Chapter 9: Back to Tarn Vedra**

* * *

Future Bound  
Chapter 9: Back to Tarn Vedra

"Now I'm taking you to Med. Deck," said Will, "and no talking."  
"Excuse me?" asked Ft. Beka  
"I know you're going to try and talk me out of this but I'm not going to listen, Ma," said Will stubbornly.  
"Just wait a minute before you go," said Ft. Dylan, "Andromeda blow the airlocks to everypart of the ship except the Bridge."  
"Right," she said, "blowing airlocks."  
"You can do that?" asked Beka.  
"Twenty years and you don't think I'm going to upgrade my ship?"  
"And it was a very good upgrade if I do say so my self," said Ft. Harper, "no more manual cleanups just blow the airlocks and dead Magog go bye-bye."  
"Re-pressurising," said Andromeda, "Will you are now free to go."  
"Good," said Will, "let's go."  
He helped Ft. Beka up and helped her limp out of the Bridge with Ft. Trance and Ingrid following behind.  
"How much damage was done?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"Surprisingly little except for where they broke in," said Andromeda  
"And would that have anything to do with your surprise Mr. Harper?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"Maybe," said Ft. Harper  
"We've got mail," said Ft. Rommie  
"On screen," said Ft. Dylan  
"Captain Hunt, this is Corporal Raeis I am to inform you that the damage to the Andromeda II has been repaired and we are awaiting your arrival."  
The screen went blank.  
"A couple days?" Beka asked Harper  
"So my estimate was off my oh, say 42 hours," said Harper, "Those guys work fast."  
"Well I guess that means we're on our way back," said Ft. Dylan.  
"To Tarn Vedra?" asked Harper  
"No, to Magog Colony," said Tyr, "what do you think?"  
"I think someone needs a nap," muttered Harper quietly  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"Would you care to pilot?" Ft. Dylan asked Beka  
"Just give me the co-ordinates," said Beka.

"Corporal I believe you sent word of a ship being finished?" asked Ft. Dylan when they had arrived back at Tarn Vedra.  
"Yes, sir this way,"said Corporal Raeis  
The three Neitzscheans had already departed to the sparring deck, Will and Ingrid had run off together and everyone else followed Raeis. They came to a room with a fairly large window looking down upon the Andromeda. Both Magog were there to greet them.  
"It's good to see you all again," said Rev as they entered.  
"It's good just to be alive," said Harper  
"Could somebody please tell me why the hell we're always getting attacked by stuff," said Ft. Harper, "I mean even on vacations we get attacked."  
"We received your message about the attack Captain," said Raeis  
"Do you know what was up with that?" asked Ft. Beka  
"With the information you sent us we pinpointed them to the allied slipstreams rallying a strike of some sort."  
"Have you launched a fleet to stop them?" asked Dylan  
"All their ships were actually destroyed soon after your rescue," said Raeis  
"How?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"They said they were friends of yours."  
"Well if those friends just killed a ton of Magog I like them already," said Harper  
"Does this have anything to do with your surprise Harper?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"Maybe," said Ft. Haper  
"They were just here," said Ft. Rev, "and left before you arrived."  
"Did you meet them?" asked Harper  
"Of course, and they were very...interesting to say the least," said Rev glancing at Trance  
"And I believe they left you something with a cadet."  
Just as Harper was about to question Rev some more, the door burst open and in rushed two breathless teens.  
"You...got a...message," panted Will handing something over to Ft. Dylan.  
"You ran all the way here just to deliver a message?" questioned Ft. Dylan  
"Yeah I read it and it's good," said Will  
Ingrid stood beside him nodding her head.  
"It's marked private and it's encripted," said Ft. Dylan  
"So I bypassed it," said Will shrugging, "not like it was hard."  
"Where'd I go wrong with you?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"Letting Harper baby-sit 24/7," said Will, "I learned some pretty nifty stuff."  
Just then a panic-stricken cadet burst in  
"Corporal Sir I...Oh Captain Hunt I see you have received that message."  
"Uh..yeah I did why?" asked Ft. Dylan looking at Will and Ingrid  
"Well Sir I had it with me, then I set it down, just for a second and it was gone!" said the Cadet.  
"Well everything is under control you are dismissed," said Raeis with a small smile.  
Seconds after the cadet left...  
"I'm not going to ask," said Ft. Dylan waving the message, "how you got this."  
"Good idea," said Will  
"You..." started Ft. Beka  
"...borrowed it," interuppted Will  
"No you..." started Ft. Beka  
"...found it?" asked Ingrid cutting her off  
"You know what I want to say," said Ft. Dylan  
"There's a 12,456,123 chance out of 15,000,000 that we know exactly what you're going to say," said Ingrid.  
"Really?" asked Ft. Beka  
"Uh huh," said Ingrid nodding  
"It was that easy?"  
"So read it already," said Will, "it's to the rest of the crew too."  
"Fine," said Ft. Dylan  
"He pushed some buttons on the message thingy and a cloaked hologram appeared:  
"Captain Hunt, we have heard about your predicament and have been following you since you picked up your guests. If you haven't guessed by now it was us who helped you with the Magog problem you faced earlier. We know of a way to get your past crew back to their time. The slip stream co-ordinates to the Sequoia Ruse Nebula where Kain and his fleet departed for the past are included in this message. The journey through time is very complicated. Kain had his Neitzschean pilot on Flash to get through. Don't worry about your crew we shall meet you there.  
Signed,  
Major Judekär Gemini of the Hydrangea Glory"  
"Gemini?" asked Harper.  
"Don't ask," said Trance  
"Isn't that your last name?"  
"I said don't ask Harper."  
"Fine be secretive," he said  
"If Kain had a Neitzschean on flash how the hell are we going to get through?" asked Beka  
"How about we just call it really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really..."  
"HARPER!"  
"Really advanced technology," Ft. Harper finished  
"So when do we start out?" asked Beka  
"As soon as possible," said Dylan  
"Cuz you can't stand me right?" asked Will smiling  
"That's not it," said Dylan taken aback  
"Pain in the ass?"  
"No?"  
"You don't think I'm annoying?"  
"Not really,"  
"Loud mouth?"  
"Nope,"  
"You're stupid," said Will  
"What?"  
"Just let it sink in," said Will, "it'll get to you."  
"O...kay," said Dylan  
"Will," said Ft. Dylan  
"What?" He whined

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N and disclaimer: There's only going to be about two more chapters in this fic and I'll try to make them good. That last interaction between Will and Dylan I got from Scrubs and it belongs to the writer's of that show. Andromeda belongs to G. Roddenberry.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Love and Secrets**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Love and Secrets

"MOM!" Will screamed racing down the hallway, followed by a very angry Neitszchean, "Terra it was an accident HONEST!"  
"I'm gonna fucking kill you Hunt!" shouted Terra as she chased Will down the corridor. As they rounded a corner Andromeda's holographic self appeared in front of them.  
"Will, Terra, what are you two.." she was cut off as Will ran straight through her, closely followed by Terra.  
"Tell Dad to help me! Tell mom to save me! For the Devine's sake even Ing can save me! Andromeda why aren't YOU helping me?!" Will shouted behind him as he continued to run. With that Andromeda let out an exasperated sigh and appeared in command.

~*~*~*~

"Tyr, your daughter is trying to kill Will AGAIN," stated Andromeda as she appeared back in Command.  
"Those two never quite do they?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"Oh for the love of.." Ft. Beka started, only to be interrupted by the Command doors opening.  
"HELPMEHELPMEHELPME!" said Will pulling Dylan and Beka together and using them as a shield as Tyr held Terra back.  
"You little bastard if you ever do that again..." she trailed off, "accident my ass."  
"What did you do?" asked Beka.  
"Hit her in the head with some metal object..." said Will.  
"You've done it on more than one occasion," snarled Terra, "It wasn't an accident!"  
"Was too,"  
"Was not,"  
"Was too,"  
"Was not."  
"Was too,"  
"Was not,"  
"Stop it, both of you!" said Ft. Tyr.  
"Hey Will," said Ing coming into Command, "Have you seen an Osteron Compac tube anywhere?"  
"That wouldn't be what you threw at me would it Hunt?" said Terra accusingly.  
"Was it long, thin, metal, and slightly heavy?" Will asked Ingrid.  
"Yes," said Ingrid  
"You just dug my grave Ing," said Will bluntly.  
Terra broke Tyr's hold and went stomping out through the door.  
"One of these days he's gonna die, because I'm going to kill him, one of these days..." Terra mumbled as she exited.  
"How did that particular object hit her in the head?" asked Beka turning her head slightly to look at Will  
"Because I threw it." Said Will.

~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later pretty much most of the crew was on the Obs. Deck discussing how the hell they're going to get back to the past. The Neitzscheans were off doing whatever they do and Will was locked in his room for throwing things of mechanical value.  
"So if Kain had his NEITZSCHEAN pilot on Flash how the hell are we supposed to get home?" asked Harper.  
"Well this is the easiest way," said Ft. Dylan, "unless you wanna try what we all did the last time but,"  
"But what?" asked Harper, "and who was that letter from?"  
He had just looked over to Trance when Ingrid started poking them all in the head.  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
"You're question will be answered later," said Ingrid, "they're meeting us there, remember?"  
"Kay," said Harper confused  
"Stop confusing him..er...me...uh...you know what I mean, him/me?" said Ft. Harper looking at his daughter who just smiled cutely at her father who was busy confusing hiself.  
"Well now that that's out of the way, Harper and Ingrid could probably make something that could help," said Ft. Dylan  
"We could try," said Ft. Harper  
"Well then get to work we have to do this right."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what exactly is the Sequoia Ruse Nebula?" asked Beka walking down to the Bridge with the two Dylan's and her Ft. self.  
"Well it's really pretty and rich in Uranium mining," said Ft. Beka, "there's also some sort of weird suction disturbance in the centre of the Nebula or something."  
"Ah," said Beka nodding her head.  
"Wait a minute," said Ft. Dylan stopping them.  
"What?" asked Ft. Beka  
"Did you hear that?" he said looking at the ceiling.  
"I don't hear any..." a slight bang was heard from above, "ok I hear something," finished Dylan.  
"Rommie said all the Magog were flushed out," said Ft. Beka as they all took out their weapons.  
"Well maybe one..." Started Dylan as the ceiling gave way. Something was stuck in the tangle of wires that came unraveled from the vent that it fell out of. It struggled and turned so it saw the four people.  
"Hey Mom," it said, "Dad."  
"WILL!" shouted Ft. Dylan shaking his head in disbelief. Ft. Beka just laughed at him, "what are you doing in there?"  
"Well it's your fault," said Will hanging upside down unable to get free.  
"My fault?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"Yeah, if you hadn't locked me in my room then I wouldn't have had to go through the vents to get out!"  
"Why'd you even bother going through the vents?" asked Ft. Dylan  
"Because I was tired of doing nothing in my room which I was LOCKED IN," said Will emphasizing the 'locked in' part.  
"It was your own fault I had to lock you in there,"  
"Was not," said Will, "Terra was the one CHASING ME why didn't you lock her up huh? Besides she started it."  
"How so?"  
"Can I cut this?" asked Will, he had managed to get out a pocketknife and was holding onto a red wire.  
"Only if you're tired of breathing," said Ft. Dylan crossing his arms  
"Okaaaaaaaaaay how 'bout this one?" he said taking a black one.  
"No Will."  
"This one?"  
"No."  
"This one then, right?"  
"Just don't cut any of them," said Ft. Dylan moving in to help him down.  
"How'd you manage to get stuck in that?" asked Dylan.  
"You don't want to know," said Will finally free of the jumbled wires, "can I cut this one?"  
Ft. Dylan just gave him a look.  
"Fine be that way," said Will folding up his pocketknife and putting it away.  
"Be what way?"  
"Never mind."  
"What? Will!"  
"I said never mind."  
"I should never have let Harper baby-sit you."  
"No you shouldn't've," said Will smiling. He had to ask him soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey could you pass me that?"  
"Uh, sure."  
Machine Shop. Ft. Harper and Ingrid had set to work on something to help the past Andromeda pass through the SR Nebula without the use of Flash. They had brainstormed through many ideas and settled on one to manipulate the gravitational pull of the nebula. Ingrid. No matter how she may act like her mother, she had inherited her father's love of mechanics. Ft. Harper had to run to the Maru to get a few things leaving Ingrid to work out some kinks when Harper decided to drop in.  
"So how much do you know about this stuff?" asked Harper as he handed her what she asked for.  
"Whatever you taught me," said Ingrid  
"And you actually like this stuff?"  
"Love it," she laughed.  
"What's your relationship with plants?"  
"I like them too," said Ingrid, "you taught me about machines and Mama taught me about plants."  
"If you had a choice between plants and machines what would you pick?"  
"I've never answered that question to anybody."  
"And let me guess you aren't now?"  
"Bingo."  
"So do you know what species Trance is?" asked Harper trying to be subtle.  
"Nope."  
"No? No? You're half...whatever and you don't even know what?"  
"Mama said she'd tell me but I couldn't tell anyone. So I didn't ask because I didn't want to lie to any of you," said Ingrid.  
"Do you know if she at least told me?"  
"No."  
"20 years later, a marriage, and a daughter, and I still don't know?!" whined Harper  
"You'd have to ask yourself that I guess," said Ingrid.  
"So you don't know anything?"  
Ingrid shook her head and started to nanoweld some metal plates together.  
"Do you love Mom in your time?" asked Ingrid suddenly.  
"What I uh," started Harper slightly taken aback, "Well...well...she's my..uh...friend and uh... where do you get off asking questions like that? Um...heh,"  
"You do," said Ingrid smiling and going back to work  
"Hey I didn't say that!"  
"It's written all over your face," she said, "it's plain to see."  
"It is?" asked Harper a bit worried.  
"Not unless you really look," she assured him.  
"Yeah well...don't you be telling everyone about this...kay?"  
"I won't what happens in your time will happen," Ingrid said shrugging.  
"Ok, just as long as we're in agreement."  
Ingrid just smiled.  
"So, uh what about you and Will?" asked Harper recovering, "what's the story with you two?"  
"Huh? Uh, well he's, he's my best friend," said Ingrid, "we grew up together."  
"That's it?" asked Harper, "Cause if I didn't know any better I'd say you both have a thing for each other."  
"What?" asked Ingrid blushing, "We're friends."  
"I think he likes you,"  
"Of course he does we're best friends."  
"Trance and I are/were/whatever the future holds are best friends too," said Harper, "I've seen you two sneaking looks at each other."  
"You're imagining things."  
"I'm either imagining things or something's up," said Harper, "and then he's always making excuses to touch you."  
"Excuse me?" asked Ingrid.  
"It's true I've noticed," said Harper, "the first time we all met you're arms were almost linked together I swear, and then he kept brushing your arm everytime he picked up his glass, and when we were at Tarn Vedra he grabbed your hand and pulled you down the hallway to go do whatever, an then there's the way he looks at you like you're the sun or something."  
"The sun?"  
"His eyes light up whenever you walk in to the room like nothing else in the universe matters."  
"Are you serious?"  
Harper nodded and handed her a wrench.  
"Harper I really wish that you wouldn't use me to eavesdrop on your daughter," said Andromeda to Ft. Harper.  
"Hey you could have kicked me out of here anytime you wanted," said Ft. Harper, "but you wanted to hear that as much as I did."  
"So why didn't you ask her?"  
"Because she's be more embarrassed talking to her father than her not-yet-father get it?"  
"How long have Will and Ingrid been like this?"  
"Could have been anytime but I've noticed all that too, plus they wrestle sometimes, hey Andromeda do you know if they still sneak into each others rooms if they had a nightmare or just to talk like they did when they were eight?" asked Ft. Harper.  
"You shouldn't be eavesdropping," said Andromeda again.  
"You're not answering me," said Ft. Harper  
"I just did," she said disappearing  
"What? No you...I'm taking that as a yes!" said Ft. Harper, "kids these days." He shook his head and made his way to the Machine shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dylan's Basketball Court. Will had pried his father away from duty for a game of Basketball. The score was 54-48 in Will's favour. He managed to get in a jump shot before fessing up to Ft. Dylan about why he was really here.  
"I need your advice," said Will.  
"About what?" asked Ft. Dylan.  
"First off, was I an accident?"  
Ft. Dylan missed the basket by a mile.  
"What?"  
"Humour me," said Will seriously.  
"Well, I'd use surprise," said Ft. Dylan, "You weren't planned."  
"Are you and mom only together because you had me?"  
"What's with all the questions Will?" asked Ft. Dylan sitting down.  
"I need your advice about something but I have to know a few things first," he said.  
Dylan sighed, "Continue."  
"Was I the reason you and Mom got together?"  
"No, it was the towel,"  
"What?"  
"Never mind," said Ft. Dylan shaking the memory.  
"It wasn't me?"  
"Will I love your mother, you were a bonus,"  
"With all the stunts I've pulled?"  
"You're just lucky you aren't dead." Said Ft. Dylan, "now what's the problem?"  
"Ing," said Will quickly before he could chicken out and leave.  
"What about her?" asked Ft. Dylan cautiously.  
"What does love feel like?" asked Will, " and if you tell anyone about this little chat and I'll hang myself." He added quickly.  
"Well I uh, Ingrid Harper?"  
"Well what other Ing's do we know?" said Will, "I think I love her, and NOT in a brotherly friendship kind of way. I think IN love with her.  
"And it's scaring the hell out of me, Dad."  
"Have you talked to her?"  
"Talk to her!? Are you crazy?!" said Will, "She's my best friend, and there's a pretty good chance that she does not feel this way about me."  
"You're sure about that?"  
"Why?" asked Will suspiciously, "Do you know something I don't?"  
"Probably not,"  
"How'd you and Mom get together?"  
"We just sort of grew together," said Ft. Dylan, "that and she kept kissing me."  
"I'm doomed," said Will throwing his hands up into the air, "there's no one else I can talk to. Y'know unless...no the past peeps know who's who's now. I am doomed!"  
"What were you thinking?"  
"Well this is exactly what Harper and Trance went through so I was thinking of asking one of them but they're Ing's dad and mom," said Will gloomily.  
"Well why don't you ask one of them but be subtle about it. Don't name name's" Ft. Dylan suggested.  
"I don't think they're that stupid though," said Will, "they'll figure it out."  
"Well then you're going to suffer."  
"That's your advice? Suffer?"  
"You won't take my advice."  
"Because you suck at giving advice WAIT A MINUTE!" Will said, "a light bulb just came on, gotta go!"  
And just like that, Will went running out the door.  
"He asks my advice, he doesn't take my advice, he goes running out of here, and I'm talking to myself," said Ft. Dylan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rev are you busy?!"  
"Of course not, I was just in the middle of praying to the Divine and was then going to meditate, which don't seem to matter."  
"Good."  
"I was making a joke."  
"So are you busy?"  
"What do you need William?"  
"Rev I need your advice," said Will sitting down beside the Magog.  
"You have a problem?"  
"You're good at fixing problems right?"  
"I'll help you as much as the Divine will allow," said Rev.  
"Well I asked Dad and he wasn't of any help what's so ever so then I remembered that you know a lot of stuff and that you could maybe help me?" said Will.  
"What is your problem?"  
"You can't tell anyone."  
"Does it involve medical attention?"  
"It might." said Will, "so can you keep this between us? Then only you and Dad will know."  
"What you tell me won't leave this room."  
"Iminlovewithmybestfriendanddontknowwhattodo!" he said quickly.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I'm in love with my best friend anddontknowwhattodo!" he said speeding up at the end.  
"What was the last part?"  
"I don't know what to do!" Will moaned.  
"I thought so," said Rev smiling.  
"What?"  
"What if I told you..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hydroponics Garden.  
"Can I ask you something?" asked Trance.  
"Sure," said Ft. Trance.  
"Has Harper...changed? at all?"  
"From 20yrs. ago till now?"  
"Yes," said Trance.  
"I don't know, he's still Harper," said Ft. Trance, "the only real changes are that he doesn't gawk at every good looking woman anymore which is a very good thing because I'd have to kill him.  
"And his dedication to Ingrid. He's a great father, he started teaching her the names of all his tools when she was 1 and a half," Ft. Trance laughed, "but you already knew that."  
"There are so many future's we don't know how it's going to play out," said Trance warily, "The choices we make can reshape the entire future."  
"And this is only one world among so many," said Ft. Trance.  
"Do they know about us?"  
"We had a run in with the family," said Ft. Trance, "but that was it, nothing of our species or origins surfaced."  
"That's good."  
"In some future's they find out everything."  
"I know."

**  
A/N and disclaimer: OK I'm done the next chapter took me a while b/c I didn't feel like writing. This was supposed to be the last chapter but I got side tracked so this is NOT the last. So here we go, some romance! Please r/r it would make my day and I only have 22 reviews I would really like more!  
-Vee017 AKA ~*Vee*~

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Sequoia Ruse Nebula and the Hydrangea Glory**

* * *

A/N: ok there's going to be an author's note right here b/c of some changes to the show of Andromeda that I missed b/c of ER and my Dad's lack of understanding of how important Andromeda is that he didn't tape it. In that one ep. of Andr. (orobourus? Or something?) Ft. Trance is the one with horns right? No longer purple. Do her people evolve? Is she the actual Ft. Trance? I'm confused and the summery of the ep. Didn't help too much either… but I'm keeping them purple so there! And if you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about, you're not alone, neither do I. Now, onto the story: (sorry I've kept you waiting so long!)

Future Bound

Chapter 11: The Sequoia Ruse Nebula and the Hydrangea Glory

"Dylan we are approaching the Sequoia Ruse Nebula," said Ft. Andromeda.

"Finally," muttered Harper, "it's not as if I don't enjoy being here, but you know."

The crews made their way along the corridors to the Bridge, the past Andromeda being vacant and following her Ft. self while keeping in contact on screen.

"On screen," said Ft. Dylan. The Anrdomeda opened a link to their outer surroundings and it was gorgeous. The Nebula shone in greens, blues, and purples. At the center of the Nebula was what looked like a sun, but was smaller and more transparent. Stars shone endlessly bright as the two Andromeda's moved further into the Nebula.

"This is beautiful," said Beka

"Told you," said her Ft. self.

"What do you say we go get comfy somewhere?" Ft. Harper whispered to Ft. Trance.

"Harper!" she elbowed him playfully in the stomach, "maybe later." She added.

"So this is the place?" asked Dylan.

"This is the place, now all we have to do is wait."

"For what?"

"Dylan I'm detecting movement in front of us," Andromeda said, interuppting them, "They're here."

"Movement in front?" asked Tyr, "that's impossible, there's nothing there."

An outline of a ship started to appear out of space. Lines crisscrossed and spaced apart as the ships colour surrounded the gigantic apparation. When it had finished, a fine black-green vessel awaited in front of the Andromeda.

"What is that?" asked Harper starstruck, "you'll always be #1 Rommie but…what is that?"

"The Hydrangea Glory," said Trance, "Never thought I'd see that again."

"Again? Trance you know that ship?" asked Beka.

"We're being hailed," said Ft. Rommie.

"Receive."

On screen came a woman who looked almost identical to Trance, same purple colour, and face shape. She had pitch black hair done up in a messy bun. And was wearing black armour.

"Good to see you again Major, we got your letter at Tarn Vedra," said Ft. Dylan.

The woman smiled, "That's good to know, the Leiutenent is on her way down to pick you up."

"Pick us up? Wha..where are we going?"asked Harper.

"You are all invited to my ship as the Andromeda doesn't have enough memory to download all we need to show you," said the woman, "It's a lot of information to get you back home."

"We're going on that ship?" asked Harper.

"What did I just finish saying?"

"Dylan, a ship has just docked, we should head down to the hanger." Said Ft. Rommie.

"Right, who's all coming?" asked Ft. Dylan.

"Are you're idiot brothers with you?" Ft. Tyr asked the woman.

"Of corse they are helping you with the Magogs was the most fun they've had since Trakdelough, Glory out." She said disappearing off screen.

"The Hydrangea Glory huh?" said Harper.

"Just wait until you see the inside," said Ft. Harper, "it's gorgeous, but so are you Rommie."

"Harper the Glory is an advanced design I'm not going to hate you for enjoying it's limited company."

"Exactly, limited," he said, "this is only the third or fourth time I've seen it."

"What did she mean Andromeda doesn't have enough memory?" asked Beka.

"Simple," said Ft. Rommie, "The Glory is a highly advanced alien design, moreso than the Magog swarm ships. It has functions and abilities that I have never seen before."

"Like fading in and out of existence how do you explain that?" asked Tyr, "That ship could take out entire civilizations."

What do you think Trakdelough was? thought Trance to herself.

"I think it'll be nice to see them all again," said Ingrid who had her tail wrapped around Will's arm.

"This is so cool," said Will moving his arm up and down, "remember when we were like five and I carried your tail everywhere we went?"

"You are such an idiot," said Terra.

"Takes one to know one," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

A few minutes later they reached the hanger where the Maru and another strange ship were docked.

"Hello gorgeous, please let me take it apart." said Harper eyeing the smaller ship hopefully.

"Maybe another time," said a blonde alien coming up behind them.

"Aunt Maggie!" squeeled Ingrid as she rushed to hug the purple woman.

"Hello sweetheart," said Maggie. (remember her from ch. 7?)

"I think I owe you a 'thanks for saving my life' speech?" asked Ft. Harper.

"And this is…," started Beka

"Leiutenant Magnolia Gemini of the Hydrangea Glory," said the purple skinned blonde, " you can call me Maggie though, and I take it you've already met Judekar?"

"Who?"

"The woman on screen a while back," said Ft. Dylan

"Captain Hunt it's always a pleasure," said Maggie nodding to him, "and…uh…Will what are you doing with my neice's tail?"

"Whay do I have the feeling I'm being ignored?" asked Harper

"Playing with it," said Will matter-of-factly.

"Y..e..s," Maggie said slowly, "Ah, Tyr and Terra, nice of you to come, "we only have a few hours before Kain comes in and ruins everything."

"Kain? The Neitzschean activist?" asked Harper, "wasn't he supposed to be harmless?"

"That shows how much your government knows," said Maggie, "Let's go and Judekär will explain once we're on the Glory."

"Now this is different," stated Harper in awe, once everyone was aboard the Glory.

"Magnificent huh?" asked Ft. Harper running his hand along the silverish-green wall of the hanger.

"What species is this?" asked Beka

"Not telling," said Maggie.

"You and Trance are the same species aren't you?"

"And you're both Gemini's how suspicious," said Harper.

"Are you going to interrogate me this whole time or what?" asked Trance

"Maybe," said Harper, "You called Ingy your neice so that would make you and Trance like, sisters right?"

"How about we get started on getting you out of here before Kain comes with his allies?" Said a horned woman with black hair interupting.

"Judekär," said Ft. Trance.

"Good to see you baby sister," she said smiling.

"Sister? Ha I knew it I knew it," chanted Harper dancing around.

"Harper," said Dylan.

"What's going on here? And I want to know everything," said Beka.

"Follow me and you shall have your answers," said Judekär turning around and walking out.

"Well? Let's follow," said Harper.

"This ship's amazing," said Rommie, "The design it's superior to anything the Commonwealth could imagine."

"I'll take that as a complement," said Judekär continuing to walk down the hall.

"This is a warship," said Rommie looking around.

"What else would it be?" said Ft. Tyr.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dylan.

"Please follow," came Judekär voice from down the hall. The crew followed her to the Brigde that left Harper speechless. It was huge. Controls at the front, a meeting table was at the front when they entered.

"Please, take a seat," said Maggie.

When everyone was seated the Bridge doors opened and two males walked in.

"Zak, Morrilan sit down and we can get started." Judekär addressed the two.

They were both the opposite of the females. Instead of small they were huge. Tall and built. Zak had spikey black hair and had purple skin, and a tail. Morrilan had shaggy dark brown hair and was also purple with a tail. All four of them were in the same black armour.

"Now," said Judekär, "let us begin."

Pronunciation: Judekär: Jude' uh' car

A/N and disclaimer: Ok is it just me or did Trance's race kind of sound like Saiyans (dragonball z) in 'Pitiless like the sun' when she said her ancestor probably destroyed that planet for fun? Again this was supposed to be the end but now I have like two or three more chapters to write which I will hopefully get written soon. My Writer's Block has disappeared all of a sudden and I can write! I've been doing some Dark Angel fics recently and I have been so busy with school and I don't have any spares this semester. But hopefully I will be finished soon. And again I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I haven't been getting a lot of reveiws so that has slowed me down too b/c if you don't have encouragment it's hard to write. I've got like only 27 reveiws. That's not a lot for a story with so many chapters and I'm ranting again. I hope you enjoy this chapter^_^

-vee017

Andromeda belongs to Gene Roddenberry. Except Will, Ingrid, Terra, Judekär, Maggie, Zak, Morrilan, and the Hydrangea Glory etc. they're my fictional characters

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Dragan/Magog Alliance**

* * *

A/N: ARG! I hate the school computers sometimes. The network went down so I couldn't save and I lost all of ch.12! So I had to redo it from scratch.

Future Bound

Chapter 12: The Dragan/Magog Alliance

All crews past, future, and alien alike were sitting at a large round table just behind the ships control deck. Judekär had pulled up a map of the Sequoia Galaxy which appeared in the middle of the table.

"This is the Seqouia Galaxy," she said, "and this [she zoomed in to a smaller portion of the galaxy] is the Sequoia Ruse Nebula, where we are."

"Ok we know where we are so what?" asked Harper.

"So these are the slipstream ports Kain and his Magog allies will be using in the next hour," said Judekär highlighting the slip ports in turquoise on the screen.

"Magog allies?" asked Dylan, "excuse me?"

"Let me guess, your government told you it was a 'scare tactic'?" drawled Morrilan, "oh please."

"Slow down," said Ft. Dylan in shock, "Neitzscheans teaming up with Magogs? They destroyed the Commonwealth for allining ourselves with the Magog before and now your telling us they're teaming up?"

"I think it's story time," said Zak, "The Drago Kazov struck up an agreement with the Magog after they lost more than ¾ of their territory and enslaved worlds to the New Commonwealth. The Dragans, as you recall, didn't give in easily and went away from the Battle of Augustus beaten to a bloody pulp. They want vengeance on the Commonwealth but no longer have the advanced technology so they allied themselves with the Magog…"

"To gain their technology and manpower," finished Ft. Dylan.

"So when we were attacked by Kain the first time and he said him and the Magog were all buddy-buddy.." said Harper

"He wasn't bluffing," said Zak.

"Raeis sent someone to talk with Kain," said Ft. Beka

"He's already dead," said Zak, "your government should really monitor your enemies or at least get a confirmation."

"The Commonwealth screw up again," said Morrilan, "I really thought you'd learn to be more careful-I mean after the Commonwealth fell the first time…"

"Which means?" asked Ft. Dylan.

"Kain's planning a second Long Night," said Maggie, "I'd warn your government if I were you."

"A second Long Night?" said Harper, "and we're not even out of the first one yet."

"What have we got to do with this?" asked Beka

"You're a core, a link, should you all die, your future selves perish as well," said Judekär.

"Wait a minute I thought they said nothing we do can change this future?" said Beka

"Your actions no, but your deaths, yes, everything can be changed."

"So if we die," said Harper, "it's bye-bye to this universe."

"It's complicated," said Judekär, "your actions now influence our future but your other past selves shape and create other possibilities, this one-maybe, but we'd all be different. We are on your path, you are our past link. Every other universe has their own Andromedas; the future's are endless. But every universe is one of a kind. None are identical. In another time this world may happen but Will and Ingrid may never exist, Terra's pride may have been taken over by another. Harper or Beka or one of us may be dead, maimed, or lost. Nothing is the same."

"So if anything happens to us then, all of our possible futures are gone," said Dylan, "This world won't happen because we are your past."

"Exactly," said Trance speaking up, "our actions won't change this universe, but our deaths will."

"You all can see the future," said Ft. Dylan, "what's most likely to happen?"

"I can tell you the most likely attack but not action or outcome," said Judekär, "In 66 minutes and counting, Kain along with his new ships which you saw when he blasted you into this word and many Magog swarm ships, will come through every possible slipstream and are busy positioning themselves now. We may be your advantage, the likelihood that they know we're here is almost an equal chance that they don't. They're also attacking Mischenidar for the location of Tarn Vedra."

"Any message would take days to reach Mischenidar from way out here," said Ft. Dylan, "and we have an hour."

A/N and disclaimer: Another cliffhanger, I know it's short but don't worry I'm on such a roll! My writer's block has been torn down and I'm just writing whatever comes to mindJ

Please r/r! I've resorted to begging.

Vee017

* * *

**Chapter 13: Final Hour**

* * *

Future Bound

Chapter 13: The Final Hour

[thinking = someone thinking]

"You call yourselves advanced?" asked Morrilan, "send your message from here, it'll make it in time."

"I know this is a bad time but," stared Ft. Harper, "can't I just tinker a little?"

Morrilan shook his head and gave Ft. Harper a cold, disgusted look, "Out of all the possible mates in the universe," he said to Ft. Trance, "you picked him."

"Hey!" Ingrid piped up.

"Let's not get into this we have less than an hour," said Judekär. And they went into strategies as a message was relayed to Mischenidar.

"This sucks," complained Will as he and Ingrid wandered down the decks of the Glory, "We were just attacked by Magogs and now we get to do it all over again, I am so looking forward to that!" he finished with biting sarcasm.

"Well Aunt Jude and the others are here, we'll win," said Ingrid

"What if we die?" asked Will, "or torn to little bits and infested with Magog eggs?"

"There's a procedure to that but Will, what's with you? You're starting to sound like my Dad," said Ingrid, " you've never been this edgy about this kind of stuff before." She rested her hand on his cheek

"It's just…," he said, taking her hand into his own, "you know what I'm going to tell you, don't you?"

"There's a 98.86% chance that you're gonna tell me that you love me," she said biting her bottom lip.

"And the other 2.14%?" he said

"That you're going to walk away," Ingrid said quietly.

"And um…," he started, "what were the odds of this?"

Will took a step forward and bent his head to kiss her. Standing on her tiptoes, Ingrid met his lips with hers half way.

"Ok so how are we going to do this, we've got 40 minutes." said Ft. Dylan, "who's going to take what ship, where and why."

"And how are we getting home?" asked Dylan.

"All crews will be separated. The Past crew on their ship, you on your, and us on ours, we can keep in contact on minimized screening." said Judekär, "when the battle starts, we'll have Neitzscheans and Magog everywhere, take out as many as you can, we'll send out our fighters to protect the past ship."

"How do we get back?" asked Beka

"Try to zero in on the Pulse, the light sun-like thing. Timing is everything. Futures get as close to a slipstream opening when you see the pasts going to the Pulse." Said Maggie, "Pasts when we fire into the Pulse open a slipsteam as it grows and go as quickly as you can, a little recklessness wouldn't hurt either."

"May I just point out that this is suicide," said Tyr.

"Suicide or not it's your only chance," said Maggie.

"Beka," said Dylan

"I can do it," she said confidently.

"Ok," said Ft. Dylan, "So we get to a slip port when you fire into the Pulse and they go through it?"

"That's it."

"We're all gonna die," said Harper.

"I'm with him," said Ft. Harper

"Have a little faith," said Trance

"It's easier said then done, we're going to have Neitzscheans and Magogs attacking us at the same time."

"Where are we slipstreaming to?" asked Ft. Beka ignoring Harper

"Mischenidar," said Ft. Dylan, "to help them."

" And what if we don't make?" asked Beka, "then what?"

"We'll watch your backs, make sure no one follows," said Maggie, "the Hydrangea Glory can take a helluva lot of damage before she gives in, we're not Magog proof but Zak and Morrilan will love the challenge of keeping them from Command."

"I'll have to take your word on that," said Dylan warily.

"Just to let you know this doesn't make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside but some protection is better than none." Said Harper, especially with Neitzscheans and Magogs

"Get everyone together, if you're all going to say good-bye it's now or never," said Judekär, coming in with Zak and Morrilan, "Let's head back to the dock and we'll take you all back to your ships."

"So that's what we're doing?" asked Will on the way back.

"That's it," said Ft. Dylan

"So it's good-bye time huh?" said Will, " hey it's been fun"

"Yeah well, y'know I hope I turn out just like me," said Harper shaking hands with his Ft. self

"Yeah" "Bye," "C-ya" "Hmm" "….." everyone went around.

"You already exist in my world don't you?" Tyr asked Terra

"I might," she said, "but don't worry about it, if I do exist, I'll find you."

"This was neat," said Ingrid hugging Trance and Harper at the same time, "You're awesome parents," she whispered.

"You're such a sweetheart, you sure you're mine?" asked Harper, "ouch!" Trance kicked him.

"Maybe I'll be seeing you soon," Trance whispered to Ingrid as she hugged her one more time.

"Maybe," said Ingrid smiling.

"I think you two should get really, really drunk and locked in a room together to ensure my birth," said Will to Dylan and Beka.

"WILL!" shouted Ft. Dylan and Beka as their past selves just stared at Will in shock.

"Fine!" said Will throwing his hands up in defeat, "ruin my moment."

"It was a joke," he laughed pulling Dylan in for a quick hug, before hugging Beka.

"If you find a book about basketball rules that looks handmade-burn it," he pleaded with her.

"Will do," she said winking at him.

The Future crew walked off of the smaller ship onto the future Andromeda, some of them couldn't help but notice Will and Ingrid walking off hand in hand. Amid smiles and cheers from Harper the past crew was flown to their ship. The battle was 6 minutes away.

"Welcome back," said Andromeda as the crew entered the Bridge, "Rev's been the only one here for quite some time."

"We're all back," said Dylan, "Let's get this over with."

"Receiving two different hails," said Andromeda.

"Minimize on screen," said Dylan.

Ft. Dylan came on screen in the bottom right hand corner and Judekär came on the bottom left.

"Ready to do this?" asked Ft. Dylan.

"Let's just hope this works."

"60 seconds," said Judekär.

Time's up.

A/N: yes I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger. I'm kind of worn out right now (after doing a freaking eleven paragraph position essay for my english teacher)

Please REVIEW!

I live for reviews and need them to keep writing this. I also can't write at lunch anymore b/c of Driver's Ed. I got a few band spares and will use them if I don't have anything else to do. And for those of you who don't know I write all of my stories at school b/c my mom does not have a computer. I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I never owned this, don't sue, Gene Roddenberry blah, blah, blah

* * *

**Chapter 14: Last Stand**

* * *

Future Bound

Chapter 14: Last Stand

Slipstream portals were opening everywhere, Magog swarm ships and newly designed Neitzschean fighters were entering the nebula. The blue multitudes of portals burst forth and let in more of the enemy ships, moving towards the three lone vessels.

"Hydra deploying fighters to intercept," said Judekär. The Hydra fighters were relesed from the Glory, and went directly into offensive.

"You do realize that we're going to die," said Tyr.

"Well aren't we Mr. Sunshine today," said Harper, " and I'm the only one who gets to predict horrible and catastrophic deaths alright?"

"Both of you get over there and help man some of our fighters," said Dylan.

"Magog swarm ships coming within range," said Andromeda.

"Let's give 'em hell!" they heard Will yell from the Ft. Andromeda's minimized screen.

"Hydra Alpha to zone B6, Beta and Delta follow him through," Judekär instructed her fighters through a head set. Behind her, Zak, Morrilan, and Maggie were at the holographic projection pointing out different spots and commanding through their own headsets.

"Alpha Ceta Strike force move to C8," commanded Maggie, "take out as many enemy ships around the Andromeda's access to the pulse."

"Dylan we're receiving a hail," said both Andromeda' s to both Dylan's on the two different ships at the same time.

"Did you just get a hail too?" asked Dylan to his Ft. self on screen.

"Uh, yeah," said Ft. Dylan, "what about you Major?"

"On screen," said Judekär.

Kain's face appeared on all three screens, he addressed them all together.

"So I guess you found out that I wasn't bluffing about the alliance after all?" he said, "This world no longer exists," he laughed psychotically.

"This guy's a nut," muttered Harper.

"Is this just a territorial thing Kain?" asked Dylan, "look we can work this out."

"It's to late for that captain, the Drago Kazov deserve this universe, the Commonwealth, please, you're nothing, you never have been."

"This is ironic,"said Ft. Dylan, "Neitzscheans destroyed the first Commonwealth for making an alliance with the Magog and now you're allining yourselves with them."

"Things change Captain Hunt, my ancestors didn't realize the power a Neitzschean/Magog alliance would have," said Kain, "just look at Earth, Neitzscheans pillaged it and the the Magogs came to clean up the rest, the perfect force."

"He's lost it," said Judekär, "You think the Magog will stay loyal to you?"

"Ah, Major Gemini is it? Of the Apocalypic Phalanx?" asked Kain, "your entire race stays hidden and quiet when you have the power to destroy worlds."

"What do you know about my race?"

"The Magog's God, the Abyss, he knows all," said Kain.

"Look can't we just talk this over?" asked Dylan.

"No," said Kain, "you die now."

The Andromeda was hit hard when eight Dragan fighters intentionally collided with its hull, a Magnitude blast soon followed from Kain's ship. Inside Command, the past crew were holding onto to anything they could find to prevent them from falling. Sparks flew from here and there.

"There're trying to put my Slipstream drive off-line again," said Anromeda, "Dylan if that happens we're stuck here."

"Timing's everything, if you're leaving, do it now," said Judekär wincing as the Glory was hit repeatedly and Magog ships started attaching themselves to her hull, "fire the Azalea cannon into the pulse and take out any ships in its path!" she commanded.

A violet ball shot out from the Glory vapourizing everything in it's way and connecting with the Pulse.

"What are you doing?" screeched Kain, "follow them damn it!"

"It's now or never," said Ft. Dylan to the past crew.

"You better kick some ass for me when you get back home!" yelled Will.

"Bye-bye!" said Ingrid.

"Let's do it," said Dylan.

The light gold of the pulse started to grow and turn a dark red. Blue sparks shuttered from it as it continued to contract. The Andromeda maneuvered as quickly as she could, her crew could here the crunch of the Magog ships trying to break through.

"Tell me those aren't Magog ships," whined Harper.

"Just keep going," said Dylan holding onto the railing as the Andromeda was hit again by a couple Dragan fighters, "you guys aren't doing to good yourselves are you?"

"We'll be fine just go," said Ft. Dylan.

"Captain Hunt slipstream to Mischenidar we've got the past crews backs, you're not in their range anymore either," said Judekär.

"Hope to hear from you that they made it," said Ft. Dylan.

"This is your only chance to slipstream," said Dylan, "take it."

"Well if we start fading out of existence we'll know you didn't make it."

"We'll make it."

"You damn well better!" yelled Will.

The Future Andromeda opened a slipstream portal to Miscenidar, to help them out. The Glory was hit repeatedly but continued to handle herself.

"When the pulse turns green that's your cue," said Judekär hitting a swarm ship off the Andromeda's back.

"Right," said Dylan, "Andromeda send out the land rovers to get rid of those Magog ships eating through the hull."

"It's changing," said Beka, "how are you guys getting out of this?"

"We have our ways," said Judekär she smiled at them before turning around sharply when a loud banging was heard on the Bridge door, "Magog."

"I'm on it," said Zak.

"Who says you get to do it, pup?" asked Morrilan crossly.

"Get going!" said Judekär cutting the minimized screen link.

"We're alone on this," said Beka.

"Well then let's go," said Dylan

"Suicide," repeated Tyr.

"Trance, what are survival odds?" asked Harper.

"Wanna hold my hand?" she asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question and yes, yes I would," said Harper taking her outstretched hand.

"Slipstreaming in 3, 2…." BANMG!

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Dylan, warning sirens were going off.

"Tell me that wasn't some point singularity projector," said Harper.

"Rommie?"

"Decks 7, 8, and 9 are decompressurizing, and we're losing power," said Rommie.

"Which means," started Beka.

"We're not going to have enough power to slipsteam," said Andromeda

"Convert all power to the slipstream engines," said Dylan.

"We're going to die," said Harper.

"Seeing on how I'm having so much fun repeating myself, I told you this was suicide," said Tyr.

"Well it looks like we're going to die either way so deploy some Nova bombs, revert power and let's get the hell out of here!" commanded Dylan.

"Aiy, aiy Captain," said Beka.

After quickly doing all the codes, the Nova bombs were deployed and destroyed some ships, power was converted to the engines and once more they tried it.

"Slipstreaming again in 3. 2, 1, now," said Beka.

The pulse was glowing a brilliant turquoisey green and was 4x the size it was when they arrived at the nebula. When the slipstream portal opened it was purplish red in colour and sucked the Andromeda in.

"Is it just me or does it feel like we're going backwards?" asked Harper.

Finally the Andromeda was thrust back into space.

"Andromeda," said Dylan recovering, "where are we?"

"Where we were when we left," she said checking her sensors, "we're in the Quadron Nebula."

"Is everyone all right?" asked Dylan.

"Arms and legs still attached," said Beka.

"All Magog ships were blown off during the trip," said Andromeda, "no sign of invading Magog lifeforms anywhere on the ship."

"Good," said Harper, "I'm gonna go throw up now."

"I'll take care of him," said Trance leading Harper out the door.

"So," said Dylan.

"So," repeated Beka.

"Yeah..uh..anyway let's get back to the task at hand, the Quadrions await."

"Dylan," said Rommie, "a slip portal is opening."

"Now who could that be?"

The exact same portal that took the crew home opened again and a badly damaged Neitzschean warship entered into space.

"We're being hailed," said Rommie.

"Receive."

"Do you think you've won?" asked Kain coming on screen, "Do you think it's over? It's not over until I say it's over and that time is…what the he…...kckckzzzzzzzzzz"

The transmission was cut out, Dylan ordered an open window just in time to see Kain's ship blown to pieces.

"You know what?" asked Beka, "I think it's over."

"What did that?" asked Tyr.

"Well after we have our treaty negotiations, another ally hopefully," said Dylan, "I told you that Quadrions were advanced.

"That you did," said Tyr.

"The universe is full of endless possibilities," said Rev retreating out the door.

A/N and disclaimer: Can anyone tell me why Rev Bem isn't on Andromeda anymore? I just noticed that he isn't on the beginning credits. Can somebody please fill me in?

LAST CHAPTER: Ch. 15 ' Home Again'

* * *

**Chapter 15: Home Again**

* * *

Future Bound

Chapter 15: Home Again

"So we have an agreement then," asked Dylan

"We would be honoured to help you restore peace to the universe," said the Quadrion Elder, "and you need not thank us for helping you with that Neitzschean rogue."

"Uh, oh I was just,"

"About to thank us, we know, come back and visit anytime, and if you need us don't hesitate to send word."

"All right then we're all set," said Dylan.

With negotiations done and a new world added to the New Commonwealth, the Andromeda went on its way.

Somewhere on the ship.

"He picked Beka?"

"So what?" asked Andromeda

"I love him," said Rommie sadly

"You've become too emotional, " said Andromeda.

" What's wrong with that?"

"We are a warship, with a built in artificial intelligence, that is all."

"How can you say that?" asked Rommie.

"Because it's true," said Andromeda.

"But that was only one future right?" asked Rommie, "it wasn't set in stone."

"Get over it," said Andromeda, "you're not human."

Training Room.

"Something wrong Tyr?" asked Rev Bem walking up to the Neitzschean.

"There's nothing wrong Magog," he answered.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Rev

"There's a 50/50 chance she's out there," said Tyr.

"Terra you mean?"

"Who else."

"Well before we left she told you that she's find you if she existed here," said Rev.

"Between the next twelve to eighteen years."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She was a fine warrior, strong and intelligent," said Tyr.

"I'll take your word for it," said Rev, "I spent most of my time with my future self at Tarn Vedra, I heard you were all attacked."

"We lived," commented Tyr.

"And got back safely," said Rev, "what's meant to happen will happen, and when it does, so be it."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"I do what I can," said Rev turning around and giving the Neitschean back his privacy.

Machine Shop.

"So what's the likelihood of all that happening to us?" asked Harper.

"Could be anything," answered Trance.

"Come on you know don't you?"

"It's not specific, Harper."

"Hey, Ing didn't tell you anything did she?" asked Harper.

"Tell me what?" asked Trance innocently

"But you already know don't you?"

"That you're going to confess your undying love for me?"

"I was going to start with kissing you but that confessing thing," said Harper smiling, "I think I could work thatin somewhere."

"Well then get over here," said Trance smiling as she watched him stand up.

"Is thing close enough?" asked Harper backing her against a wall.

"Possibly," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a full kiss. As their mouths fought for control, clothes went flying everywhere in a race to see who could get who's clothes off first. And as they fell to the ground, Harper pulled down a tarp from one of his inventions, to use as a make-shift blanket.

Observation deck.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" asked Beka coming up from behind Dylan, who was staring off, literally, into space.

"How long?" asked Dylan.

"No idea," she said, "that was some trip."

"Yeah it was."

"He was a freak wasn't he?" asked Beka smiling

"Got it from you undoubtedly," said Dylan, "what he get from me?"

"Staying calm in an emergency situation, and all of your annoying leadership qualities."

"Do you think that brown was his natural hair colour?"

"No idea, I walked in on him entertaining Ingrid with neon pink hair," said Beka laughing.

"Oh my god." They both laughed.

"He was cute though," said Beka

"And headstrong," said Dylan.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Beka," said Dylan.

"Yeah?"

"Am I stupid?"

She bust out laughing, "He was right wasn't he, that would get to you."

"Well?"

"Dylan you may be crazy by trying to piece the universe back together but we would be long dead if you weren't as smart as you are, so shut up."

"Excuse me?" he asked slightly taken aback.

"Come on," she said taking Dylan by the hand.

"Where?"

"To get really, really drunk," she said laughing.

"Well then by all means lead the way," he said.

Then taking one last look out into space, the two of them walked out of the Obs. Deck hand in hand.

End.

A/N: I'm Done! Whoo! That's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it and I know it's a been a long wait. I think I was a bit mean to Rommie in the end, I feel kinda bad…but if I do a sequel and I mean IF, [I will need some major begging and a ton of reveiws (only 29 so far^_~)], then maybe I could do something for her…

Thanx to all of you for reviewing, that just proves how much cooler you are than most people! Thanks again! Bye for now^^

-vee017


End file.
